Gardevoir's Retribution
by Ninjaman727
Summary: Sequel to "Gardevoir and Her Love." What happens when a Gardevoir loses the love of her life? What will she do? Where will she go? How will she cope? What happens when said love is needed? What about the end of the world? Why is He messing with her love life? Well... All that and more will be answered... Rated M for mature language and sexual themes.
1. Prologue

**Okay, so I got off my butt and decided that I am going insane from not being able to write, so now is the time, my friends. Here it is, the Prologue for the sequel to "Gardevoir and Her Love"; "Gardevoir's Retribution." If you have not read "Gardevoir and Her Love," please do so before continuing on with this story. It is important, for you will not get most of the stuff that is happening.**

 **So here it is. New followers and old ones alike, I present to you, "Gardevoir's Retribution." Happy Reading, and tell me what you think of it, please.**

 **P.S. Sorry if the Prologue is a bit short. I have some homework for Algebra 2 and I need to go finish it. But I'm going insane without writing, so this will satisfy for now.**

 **Prologue**

Prologue

Most people who says that they have experienced loss haven't experienced it like I have. The love of my life died to save the world. His name was Ian, he was 5'11", had short, brown hair with the brown eyes to match. I miss him more than anything… I'm kept up at night because all I can see when I close my eyes is Zekrom completely obliterating Ian…

Most would say that I've gotten my revenge. I killed Zekrom instantly after it killed Ian. I murdered N, who was the person who awoke Zekrom, and had some crazy goal of ruling the world. It wasn't even that well thought out…

But who am I? What am I doing? Where am I going? Well… My name is Katelyn. I am a Gardevoir, and I was in love with my trainer. My story isn't like all the stories on the internet with famous people and Pokémon having sex and affairs and whatnot. They only do it for the sex and money. My love for Ian goes deeper than anyone else's feelings for anyone. He is my soul, my life, and it's hard to live without him.

Why am I writing this in a notebook… I have no idea. It help, I guess. But right now, I'm in a room on a cruise ship sailing towards the Kalos region to find Jirachi. After Ian died and the Unova League was declared over, a Shiny Rayquaza brought me to Arcues, the creator himself. Arceus told me that there was a way to bring Ian back; Jirachi, the wish Pokémon. Arceus told me that Jirachi is in Fairy Cave in Kalos, but the only thing I don't get is why couldn't Arceus summon Jirachi to us? Probably some shit about "Fulfilling destiny."

But I feel as if Arceus wants me to go to Fairy Cave, even if Jirachi isn't there…

While Ian was still alive, we had a child. His name is Ninja, and he is a Shiny Ralts with brown eyes that remind me of Ian's. Somehow, Ian's human DNA in his… sperm… ***Laughs*** combined in a strange way with my Pokémon DNA. So when the egg was created, it took less time to hatch and Ninja was created. Right now he is sleeping on one of the two beds behind me; I'm sitting at the desk, writing this is a notebook so I can try to keep my sanity. I can't hold the pencil very well, so I'm using Psychic to move the pencil around on paper.

There are more things I want to write on here, but I feel embarrassed to be writing in a notebook. Don't expect any more writing, notebook. Sorry to be that way, but I can't have people knowing what I feel… The only person who can is Ian. And I'm going to bring him back so he can know how I feel.

~Katelyn

 **Okay, so the Prologue basically is a recap of the past story. I think. But anyways, Katelyn is writing this in a notebook, with this being the only entry.**

 **If there are people who are annoyed that the prologue is written like this, don't worry; the rest of the story will still be formatted like "Gardevoir and Her Love." The only thing that's different is the plot and the fact that every two chapters won't be switching between Katelyn and Ian.**

 **So that's the Prologue. It sets the story up, and I have plans for the story. It feels good to be writing again, and I hope that old followers and new followers will follow the story. (Why must I write weird.) So take care, and, as always, Don't Die.**

 **~Ninja**

 **(For new followers, No I am not a shiny Ralts with brown eyes. I mean, it would be cool, but I'm not.)**


	2. Chapter 1: SS Wailord

**Oh man guys, here it is! The first official chapter of 'Gardevoir's Retribution!' This is kind of a long chapter, but I think you will all like it. I hope. There's not a lot of exciting stuff, but it does go into some past details about Ian and Katelyn. The first few chapters might be a bit boring, but that's because Katelyn and Ninja are on a boat heading for Coumarine City.**

 **Don't worry, I have some action-packed stuff planned. I just hope that the words come out how I want to...**

 **So here's the chapter. No more rambling! Happy Reading everyone!**

 **OH WAIT I FORGOT! NEW PEOPLE!**

 **Okay, so BOLDED font is telepathy/thoughts. Just gonna restate that.**

 **Chapter 1**

S.S. Wailord

I bolt upright in bed, throwing the covers off of me. Sweating and close to tears, I shake my head to try to forget the dream that I keep having. It's about the exact moment when Ian was killed… The pain of seeing him die over and over again in my mind cuts through me and fills me with sorrow…

I climb out of the too comfortable bed and walk to the bathroom to wash my face. Before entering, I glance towards where my son, Ninja, is sleeping. I can see his light blue hair and sunset orange horns peeking out of the covers. He used to sleep with me, but he now decides to sleep alone. I think he's taking Ian's death differently…

A few minutes later, I step out of the bathroom and look around the room to make sure everything's there. Ian's backpack is in the corner of the room, next to a balcony with a sliding glass door that has the curtains blocking it. On the table next to the backpack, the notebook that I was writing in lays closed. Next to the table, a TV on top of a dresser sits turned off. The beds are against the opposite side of the wall, and above each there is a picture of two different scenes. The bathroom door lies open near the exit to the room, which we have locked. I walk over to the notebook and put it in the backpack. While opening the backpack, I notice something is missing. **Where is it…** I ask myself, glancing around the room to find it.

I search around the backpack for a while before walking over to my bed. Within the white sheets, I spot something black. **Oh thank Arceus.** I grab the black jacket and put it on. The sleeves are a bit too long, but I don't care. I have a bit of trouble zipping the front up because of my heart, but I manage it. While I go back to checking the room, I notice myself in a mirror. My dress doesn't really go well with the jacket, but I shrug it off. The jacket was Ian's. He was wearing it before…

I shake my head, wiping away tears that begin to form and glance at a clock nearby. **Wow, it's 9:00 already?** I ask myself, walking over to the curtains. I pull the side open just a tiny bit and glance around outside. I see a clear blue sky and the ocean stretching as far as I can see. A few water-type Pokémon swim around, but I can't see that many. I close the curtains and walk over to the table, preparing to write a note to Ninja explaining that I'm going to explore the ship and for him not to leave the room, but he can order room service if he wants to.

A few minutes later, I close the door gently, sliding the keycard into my jacket pocket. I glance at the number next to the room to make sure that I remember it, and walk to the nearest elevator.

I press the button, and a few seconds later, an elevator arrives at my floor. I step into it, thinking that it's empty, but I see a mother, a father, and two little boys that have swimming trunks on. As the doors close, I notice that the floor I'm going to has already been pushed. We're on the 4th floor of the ship, so it takes a while to get to the 12th floor. As the elevator continues upwards, I notice the mother staring at me. **Yes?** I ask politely.

"I'm sorry for staring, but are you a Pokémon? You seem familiar…" She asks. I smile, but it seems forced.

 **Yeah, I'm a Pokémon. A Gardevoir, to be exact.** I reply, the smile turning real as I watch the two boys chatting together.

"Wait… Is your name Katelyn?" She asks, causing me to glance sharply at her.

 **Yes… How did you know that?** I ask.

"You were at the Unova League! With Ian, right?" She asks, excited.

And there's the pain. **Yeah…** I put the hood on the jacket over my head.

"Oh… Oh I just remembered what happened. I'm so sorry." She says, sorrow filling her voice. "I forgot that…" Her voice trails off.

 **It's okay… That's actually why I'm on this boat.** I tell her, trying not to cry.

"… I'm sorry, but I'm confused." She states as the elevator dings. "Would you mind joining my husband and I by the pool?" I look over at her.

I smile. **Yeah. Sure, I'll join you two.** I tell her as I follow the family out.

While we're walking, the mother continues talking to me. "How did they let you on the boat? Don't Pokémon have to be with their trainers to enter? Or even pay?"

My legs begin to feel tired, so I levitate myself off the ground a few inches. **Yeah, they tried to not let us on. But I called Professor Juniper and she told them to let me on the boat. And paying? Ian had some money in his backpack before the final battle…** I let my telepathic voice trails away. We sit down on some chairs as the two boys run towards the pool and some friends.

"Wait, you said 'us'?" She asks.

 **Yeah. My s-…** I stop myself. **Erm… Ian's other Pokémon, Ninja, is with me. He's back in the room, sleeping.**

"The Shiny Ralts? Wow." She says.

We talk for a while longer, but then I say that I have to go. I walk back to the elevator, and, thankfully, I find an empty one to ride back down to the 4th floor. Social conversations about myself… Not really a strong point.

I swipe the keycard in the lock, and I hear the door unlock. I open the door to find Ninja sitting on his bed eating pancakes and watching TV. I smile as I close the door behind me. He looks over at me and smiles. **Hi mom. You said I could get room service.** He says.

I walk over to my bed and sit down. **Yes I did, Ninja. I knew you would get pancakes.** I say, smiling.

 **I see you're wearing his jacket….** Ninja says, beginning to feel sad.

 **Yeah… It's comfortable. And reminds me of him…** I say, my voice trailing off. **But don't feel sad, Ninja. Remember, we're going to Kalos to bring Ian back.** I say, trying to cheer him up.

It succeeds, causing him to smile and go back to eating and watching cartoons. I walk over to Ian's bag and take a map from inside. It's a map of the entire Kalos region, and I map out where to go from Coumarine City to get to Laverre City. I take a red marker out and draw along the route to Lumios City. I then draw a line to the North of Lumios city, ending it at Laverre City. At least it's straight forward… But the names are so confusing.

I leave the room again, this time with Ninja. He wants to go to the Arcade and play some games, so I decided that we could. We get into an elevator, and I press the 12 button. We need to cut across the Pool area to get to the back of the ship where the Arcade is. I'm afraid that people are going to see Ninja and try to steal him, but I shove that thought away. Most people here have seen the Unova League videos.

The elevator dings and we exit the elevator, walking to the back of the boat. The sun is high in the sky now, and I guess it must be around 12. **Mom?** Ninja asks me directly. **Some time while we're traveling to Kalos, I'd like to swim in the pool. Can I do that?** He asks.

I smile at him. **Of course you can. It's basically a cruise to get to Kalos, so you can have fun.** He starts to have a bit more jump in his step as we pass the pool and enter the dimly-lit arcade area. Hundreds of arcade games are inside, and each one deposits tickets that a kid can use to purchase a prize at the prize counter. I give Ninja some money and he runs off to get some tokens and play games. I chuckle quietly and walk around the arcade, looking at some games and thinking. I get lost in my thoughts and don't really know where I'm walking.

That is, until kids laughing come to my attention. I shake myself from my thoughts and walk towards the source of the laughing. I see three kids and Ninja; Ninja using telepathy to talk to the kids. "Yeah, sure you're the same 'Ralts' as the one on the Unova League." The one in the middle is saying. "You're probably just a Ditto mimicking Ninja." The other two kids beside him agree.

 **Well I can prove that I'm the real me.** Ninja says, turning to me. I freeze for a second, hoping he doesn't call me mom for once. **Katelyn, these boys keep telling me that I'm not me. Can you tell them wrong?** I exhale and walk forwards.

 **Yeah, sure Ninja.** I tell him, walking over to the kids.

"Oh, what's this Ditto? Is it your trainer dressed as a clearly fake Gardevoir? No Gardevoir would wear a hoodie, even if it is their trainer's." The kid in the middle says.

 **You know what, kid? I find you hilarious. What'll it take for you to stop picking on little Ralts' and calling him a fake?** I reply to the kid.

"Beat me in 'Racing Bikes', and I'll stop, trainer." The kid in the middle says.

 **What do you get if I lose?** I ask him. He looks shocked, but quickly recovers.

"I get the satisfaction of proving you two posers wrong." He says. "And the Ditto's tokens and tickets." He adds quickly.

 **Katelyn, be careful. The kids say he's the best at 'Racing Bikes.'** Ninja says to me. I smile as I say my reply.

 **Throw in your tokens if I win, and you have a deal.** I say. He nods his head and walks over to a bike racing game. He sits down on one of the bikes and waits for me to sit on mine. **Ninja, can I have some tokens?** I ask Ninja. He nods and his eyes light up blue. I extend my hand as two coins float down from the ceiling and into my outstretched hand. He must have put his tokens on the ceiling so the kids didn't know that he had a lot.

I hear the kids gasp. I smile as I levitate over to the bike and sit down. "Whatever, you're still a poser." The kid says.

 **Whatever you say.** I reply, levitating the coins into the slot. The kid does the same, except he puts them in by hand. We both press the start button and mess with the bikes and gear. **You know, as we're racing, I'm going to tell you all something that I haven't told anyone.** I say as I rev the motorcycle. The kid is about to say something, but I cut him off as the race starts. **When I was still a Kirlia, and I was traveling around with Ian,** I say, putting myself in last place. The kid quickly takes first, but I don't worry. **We went to Celadon city. Ian and I went to the Game Corner there, and there was a game exactly like this.** I pass 11th place. **Ian gave me some money, and I played a few different games. But then I saw this game, and I decided to try it out.** I pass 10th and 9th, startling the kid. **I was only a Kirlia, and I couldn't reach all the buttons, so I decided to try and use psychic to control it.** I breeze by 8th, 7th, and 6th. **First time playing it, I sucked.** 5th and 4th. **But then Ian and I kept coming back there all week because I beat the Gym there easily. I played for hours each day, learning all the tracks and beginning to get better.** I easily pass 3rd and 2nd, placing myself behind the kid. I glance over at him and see him starting to play seriously. I sigh and continue. **By the end of the week, I was number one on all tracks. I unlocked every bike customization, and even won enough tickets to buy Ian a nice gift at the prize corner.** Final lap. **Just so you know, incase you didn't, Celadon city's prize corner is home to the best arcade players. I beat one of the best in the city on the final day.** At the final turn, I drift around it, leaning as far to the right on the bike as it could go. **And remember; this was only a week of practice.** I press the Nitrous button and drive right past him, crossing the finish line. As the machines dispense tickets, I input my name for the number one spot. I get off the bike, take the tickets from my machine, and walk towards the prize counter, leaving the kid with his tokens; Ninja follows close behind. **Oh, and the gift I got Ian?** I say, stopping for a second. I want to make sure this kid knows that we're the real deal. **I got him the most expensive ticket-costing thing; a new Pokégear that included all of the cards. It cost 10,000,000 tickets.** I pick Ninja up as he floats all his tickets over to the prize counter. We get a few things and leave the Arcade, leaving all three kids dumbstruck.

When we exit the Arcade, it's turned night. **Wait, hold on. How did it become night? I thought we were only in there for an hour?**

 **Mom, we were there for 8 hours. Were you lost in your thoughts again?** Ninja asks.

I don't reply, but he knows the answer. We get into an elevator, go back down to our floor, and enter our room. I lie down on the bed as I hear Ninja turn on some cartoons.

I encase myself in a sound-proof bubble and pull the covers over me. **I love you, Ian. And I miss you every day.** I hug myself under the covers and let the tears flow.

 **Wow. Just wow. That's all I have to say.**

 **Nah, I lied. I have more to say. Katelyn misses Ian, A LOT. She encased herself in a sound-proof bubble just to cry. She must have gotten sad from when she was recalling buying Ian that new Pokégear...**

 **So I have a question for Orthros. Here it is;** **Do you mind, Orthros, if I reference something from your story? It'll just be a quick mention of something in Unova, but it's okay if you don't want me to. ~Ninja**

 **So yeah. That's the chapter. I don't know if you guys want to know a bit about my real life, but school is in session for me and it's slamming into me will it's full power. I've got some bad teachers, like my Algebra 2 teacher, but there are some good ones.**

 **That's it. No more rambling, Ninja. You've already written enough for a chapter. It's probably about 2,000 words or something.**

 **Sorry about the rambling. I'm just so happy that the story is starting up. Take care, and remember; Don't Die.**

 **~Ninja**

 **(The rambler who has nothing else to do with his life)**


	3. Chapter 2: Pool Day

**Well, it's been four days since the last update for the chapters, but here it is!**

 **I've been busy with homework for school, and it's killing me on the inside. But I've powered through it to get this chapter done!**

 **So, I've been meaning to respond to two reviews on "Gardevoir and Her Love." One is by a Guest user;**

Guest chapter 1 . Aug 11

Wow this was one hell of a story i was crying when i was listening to the song a reading this you did one hell of a gob keep up the good work and ill be waiting for the sequel. (P.s dont keep us waiting to long lol)

 **Wow. Thank you so much Guest. I'm glad that I did a good job with the story :) Also, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for the next story. XD Lol.**

 **The other one is by ZombieZapper101;**

ZombieZapper101 chapter 36 . Aug 10

Wow! I loved this story! It made me tear up and laugh and enjoy everything about pokemon like i was a kid again! I cannot wait for the next story! Keep up the fantastic work! And don't die! :D

\- ZombieZapper101

 **I'm so glad that you enjoyed it! It brings a tear to my eye when I see that people actually like the story! I hope the next story, AKA this one, is to your liking. I have some things planned for it... So it might be a bit slow at first, but I'm planning for this story to go until next year. I hope. Also, that's my phrase! xD  
Thanks for the continued support, Guest and Zombie.**

 **Now it's time for the actual chapter! Stop rambling, Ninja! Here it is, and Happy Reading!**

 **Oh, check down below! Please!**

 **Chapter 2**

Pool day

At first, my dream starts out pleasant. Ian and I are sitting on a grassy hill under a tree watching the sunset. My head is on his chest and his arms are around me, and I'm genuinely smiling. I feel him kiss my forehead, which causes me to smile more. But, like most good things, it has to come to an end.

This time I was expecting it, but it doesn't make it better. The hill and Ian disappear, causing me to fall a few feet. I land on the ground and stand up, looking around. I'm back in the arena, Ninja on the ground next to me. I see Ian and Zekrom staring each other down. Zekrom suddenly sends a Dragon Breath towards Ian, and I watch with horror as it slams into him. I hear his scream pierce through my dream; "I love you Katelyn"

I open my eyes slowly, tears filling them. I'm in my bed, still wearing Ian's jacket. I bury my face in the sleeve to wipe away the tears and, in case Ninja is awake, to hide my tears. I look up from the jacket sleeve that is too big for my arm and glance around the room. Ninja is still asleep on his bed; the TV still on.

I push the covers off of me and levitate over to the remote beside Ninja's bed to turn the TV off. I pick up the remote and begin to press the off button when a familiar theme starts playing. I look at the TV and see the animated show that Ian watches often. Tears start to form in my eyes again as I turn the TV off. I set the remote down on the nightstand and write Ninja another note saying that I'm going for another walk. I walk out of the door, making sure it locks, and walk down the hallway to the elevators.

I press the button that calls the elevator, and it takes a few seconds for it to arrive. I walk into the elevator, hoping it's empty. Sadly, I'm wrong. Again. The three kids from yesterday are in there, chatting away. They don't seem to notice that I walked in, so I just put my hood up and press 12. The elevator dings as the door closes and starts moving upwards. About halfway to the top, the boy I beat yesterday notices me.

"Hey, it's Katelyn!" He says excited. "Hi Katelyn!"

 **Oh… Uh… Hey.** I say giving him a half wave.

"You know, I want to ask you something." He says. "What happened to Tyran and Skept? Aren't you traveling with them?"

Well at least the question isn't that personal. **Technically, I am still just a Pokémon. Pokémon can't carry their trainer's Pokéballs around.** I reply telepathically. **Or something.**

"Oh, well when you see them next, tell them I said hi!" The kid says as the elevator reaches the top floor. I quickly exit the elevator and walk around the top deck.

Somehow I end up at the front of the ship. I sit on the front rail to watch the sunrise, thankful that I'm alone. My dress flows over the front, waving in the wind. I wrap my arms around me and begin to meditate.

A few hours later, I open the door to the room, seeing Ninja awake and eating pancakes, again. **You know, Ninja, you can't survive only on pancakes.** I say while closing the door.

 **I know, mom. But you promised that I could fight. So until I start training or something, can I eat pancakes?** He replies, not taking his eyes off the screen.

I sigh. **Fine. But once you start training, you've got to eat healthier. At least get eggs with your pancakes.** I lay down on the bed, crossing my legs and putting my hands behind my head. **Wait, didn't you want to go to the pool today?**

 **Oh, yeah!** He shouts telepathically. He starts eating his pancakes faster before I stop him.

 **Ninja, the pool is open all day. It's only…** I check the time. **9:17.**

I chuckle, watching him slow down, but I notice he's still eating a bit faster than before.

I check the time before we leave the room. **9:43. Wow.**

 **What, Katelyn?** Ninja asks, not calling me mom because other people might hear. We just stepped into the hallway with our towels as I peered inside the room to check the time.

 **I thought you were going to be ready at 10.** I reply, shutting the door to our room. **It's not a problem, though.**

I press the button for the elevator, and it dings instantly. We walk into the elevator and I press 12. The elevator starts moving upwards, but then it stops at floor 7. The doors open to reveal what I'd like to call "The Party Floor." It's basically an indoor mall with bars and dance clubs lining the sides. About 10 people are outside the elevator door, and they all look extremely drunk. I pick Ninja up as they flood in, stumbling around and trying to hit the button for their floor. I glance at one of the guy's shirts and notice it says "Slutz Gone Nutz" on the back. **Oh great.** I say telepathically to Ninja. **Ninja, just going to tell you this now. You're probably about to hear a lot of swearing. Just warning you.**

Ninja nods his head and replies. **Don't worry, mom. I've watched the show Ian watched. I've grown numb to cursing.**

I feel relieved yet distraught at the same time. My son doesn't care about cursing, but he knows how to curse. At least he doesn't curse in every sentence. I turn my thoughts away from our conversation and notice more than a few guys staring at me. Or, rather, my chest. **What?** I say, looking at them and my chest.

"You have big boobs…" One says, stumbling as the elevator starts to move upwards.

 **Oh for fuck's sake… This isn't boobs.** I say, gesturing to my chest. **I'm a Gardevoir, dumbass. I have a spike through my chest that is my heart. And I'm wearing a jacket that goes over it, so stop staring at my chest.**

"Boobies…" Another guy says, turning towards me. I now notice a few of them turning around and staring at me.

"Sh-she's" *hiccup* "hot." one of the girls says. I now realize that these people are probably from college and drunk of their asses for a break or something. Why the hell did Arceus take away my ability to teleport…

 **Any of you try to make a move on me, I'll break your arms.** I say, letting a tiny bit of pink energy flow from my hands.

I don't think they heard the threat. "Oooh girl lemme at dem boobies" one says, moving closer to me.

 **I fucking warned you.** I say before I let Ninja levitate out of my arms. I charge my fist with electricity and slam downwards on the guy's arm, which was stretched out to touch me. He falls to the ground and I see his arm bent at an unnatural angle. This causes the other people in the elevator to scream. Luckily, the elevator stops at floor 11 and they all flood out, except for the guy whose arm I broke. I sigh, knowing that I have to fix his arm. I lift him up using psychic into the elevator area on floor 11. Ninja follows close behind as I set the guy down gently. I walk over to him and extend my arms over his body. A pink energy flows from my arms and seeps into the guy's body, beginning to heal him. Ninja comes up beside me without saying a word and straightens the guy's arm. Before Ninja does so, I shove my towel into the guy's face, muting his scream.

A few minutes later, his arm doesn't look smashed and he starts to wake up. He sees my face and stumbles away from me. "What… What happened?" he asks, seeming sober.

I sigh. **You and your buddies entered the elevator drunk off your asses and started staring at my chest. Just so you know, I do have boobs, but they aren't this big. And they're under this dress I can't take off, so good luck looking at them.** I say, gesturing to my chest.

"That doesn't really explain why my arm feels sore…" He says.

 **That's because I broke it with ThunderPunch.** I say. His eyes widen as he stumbles farther away from me. **You deserved it though. You tried to grab my chest, and I warned you that I'd break your arm. Consider this a warning, because if your drunk ass comes near me or Ninja again,** I say, gesturing to Ninja. **I won't heal you. I'll throw you off the boat.** I stand up and press the button for the elevator. It arrives, and as we step inside, I turn around and see that the guy hasn't moved from his position. I press the button to keep the elevator doors open. **Were you just staring at my ass?** I ask him.

His eyes widen and he tries to run away. I put a barrier in front of him, and he slams into it, breaking his nose. **You should have been honest. But I'll tell you something, I'm a Pokémon, if you still are too drunk to know. You make love to me, you're going to jail.** I say. **Unless you are my trainer and have a license to do so.** I say, but not to him. I keep that thought to myself. I let go of the button keeping us at this floor and the elevator doors start to close.

We go one floor up and step out onto the pool deck. There are pool chairs all around, kids jumping into the pools, people sitting in hot tubs, and kids sliding down the water slides. **Ninja, go have fun. Just don't let anyone take you.** I say to him, finding a spot where we can put our stuff. He runs off towards the slides after throwing his towel on a chair. I chuckle, watching him weave through people to get to the slide. **Well… I guess it is a cruise, and I'm supposed to have fun.** I say to myself, smiling. I don't want to seem old, because technically I never age past 16 in human years. I also really don't want to seem like I'm trying to be 'cool', even though I'm a badass. (Authors Note: XD So funny) I sigh and let me be myself. I take Ian's jacket off and set it next to Ninja's towel, also setting my towel there. I walk around, wondering what to do. As I watch all the other people, I notice that the girls all have bikinis on. I look at my white dress, glad that if it gets wet, nobody can see through it, which somehow makes sense. But at the same time, I'm a bit sad because this dress is kinda annoying to swim in. **I'll figure something out.** I tell myself as I continue walking. I decide that I probably look like a stalker just walking around the pools, so I jump into the nearest one, letting the water go over me. I rise to the surface and look around, smiling. I notice more than a few Pokémon swimming around in the pool, so I'm glad I'm not the only one. I see a Frillish playing with her trainer on one side of the pool, and a Starmie with his trainer near them. Somehow they remind me of Ian and myself… Even though those Pokémon can't possibly be dating their trainers. I sigh and begin to swim around the pool.

Eventually I come across 4 kids. They're floating around the shallow end and looking bored. I walk up to them and start talking. **Hey, why do you look bored? It's a cruise, you're supposed to be having fun.** I say.

One looks at me. "Well… We've done everything in the pool area." She says. "It's grown boring." She goes back to staring at the sky.

I think for a moment, then I have an idea. **I'll be back in a second.** I tell them. I feel their eyes on me as I get out of the pool and walk over to a lifeguard. **Excuse me?** I ask him.

He looks down from his lifeguard chair. "Yes?" He says with a smile. I tell him what I have planned and ask if I can go through with it. "Hmm… Well, I don't see why not. As long as you don't let any pool water get out."

I smile at him. **Thank you!** I say, walking back to the pool. I hear him blow his whistle and explain what's about to happen. I walk over to the kids and step into the pool. **You guys still bored?** I ask them. All four of them nod. **Not for long.** I say with a grin. I throw my hands up to my side, creating barriers around the side of the pool that people can pass safely through, but water can't. The kids look around, seeing the barriers. They all turn towards me, but I just smile. I levitate myself above the water and start to use Psychic on the pool, causing waves to be made. Some people stayed in the pool and begin to cheer.

I turn the pool into a wave pool, sending waves from the deep end to the shallow end. The kids start laughing and try to swim through the waves. I smile and keep it up, varying the height and strength of the waves with different levels of Psychic. This goes on for a while, until the lifeguard says that I should stop. I gradually slow the waves and remove the barriers, returning the pool to it's normal state. I float over to the edge of the pool and sit down with my legs in the water. The kids come over to me and begin to talk. "Thank you! That was so much fun!" The girl from before says, smiling.

I return the smile. **No problem. I was thinking the pool was getting a bit boring anyways.** I stand up and telepathically tell Ninja that I'm going to be in a hot tub. I find a tub that's empty and step inside it, letting the warm water envelop me. I close my eyes and let my thoughts wander…

I know I'm dreaming. I don't know how, but I know. Maybe it's the fact that Ian is there. I don't know, but if I can only dream to be with Ian, then it's worth it.

It's late at night, all the lights are turned off, and Ian and I are laying on the couch together, watching some TV show that neither of us are paying attention to. His back is to the back of the couch, and my back is to the TV. I have my arms wrapped around him the best I can without stabbing him with my heart. He does the same, causing me to blush and smile. I bury my face in his chest, turning myself sideways so I'm lying on my back. I grab the front of his shirt as I start talking to him. **Ian… Why did you have to die?** I ask him.

I feel him shift. "It was me or the world, Katelyn. If the world was destroyed, you wouldn't have a place to live. At least this way we still have a chance of meeting in the real world." He says. "You know. Jirachi."

 **Selfish… Do you know what your death has done to me, Ian?** I ask him, tears forming in my eyes but are instantly wiped away by his shirt.

"I know that it's made you saddened, Katelyn. But we will be reunited." He says, stroking my head.

 **Wait a second… This is a dream. Why are we actually having a conversation? You're dead!** I say, suddenly staring at him. **But you're responding! You feel real! You smell like him!**

"I don't know, Katelyn. But I am real. I don't know, but it could be some shit about my spirit following you or something. All I know is that after Zekrom destroyed me, all I can see is you. The moment keeps replaying over and over again for me, but I don't feel the pain. All I see is the bright light of death and I'm shouting that I love you. Then it just instantly replays." He says, tears forming in his eyes. "Sometimes the moment changes, and I'm not being destroyed. But then it restarts a few moments later. Is this my dream, or yours?" he says.

 **I don't know, but all I've been dreaming about is your death… Oh my Arceus…**

"Oh Arceus. That's a complex thought, Kate."

I lightly punch his arm. **You know I hate that name. Anyways, it could be that you've been living in my dreams somehow.**

"It could be… But now I'm feeling like I'm getting destroyed again. Katelyn, there isn't much time left for us to be together in this dream." He says. "Just know one thing, Katelyn. I love yo-" I interrupt his sentence by kissing his lips. His lips feel warm and real agains my own. I break the kiss and look at him right in the eyes.

 **I will get you back, Ian.**

"I know you will, Katelyn." He says. "Katelyn…. Katelyn…." He starts saying. "Katelyn… Katelyn…."

 **Katelyn! KATELYN!** I open my eyes and sit up, looking around. Ninja is sitting on the edge of the hot tub with his feet in the water. I look around and see that it's night.

 **What the hell… Did I just sleep through another day?** I ask him. He nods his head and I sigh. **Well there goes another day… C'mon. I'm starving. Let's get some food.** I say, getting out of the hot tub and walking over to where our stuff is. As I'm drying myself off, I remember the dream I was having. No… It wasn't a dream. Well, it was, but that was Ian. Physically Ian. My Ian. I pause for a second, but continue drying myself off. I feel a tear drip from my face as I silently thank whoever influenced that dream.

 **Well then... That was something. Just casually break someone's arm and then go swimming. Normal day in the life of a Pokémon. XD Anyways...**

 **Thank you all for the continued support! It makes me so happy that people actually like what I write!**

 **Oh yeah, this is important. I'm probably going to re-write the first chapters of "Gardevoir and Her Love," so please keep an eye on that if you want to see me write better than past me. (Randomness xD)**

 **So that's all the rambling! Shoutouts to three Guest users, Damien, and Jantul for commenting on the story! Take care now, and Don't Die!**

 **~Ninja**

 **P.S. I have a Twitter account if anyone wants to follow it for some early info and stuffs. I also might show drawings from time to time on it. Click here === My Twitter === Yeah... Self promotion. xD Anyways, Take care and Don't Die!**


	4. Chapter 3: Hello Kalos!

**Finally, I wrote the next chapter! Stupid school...**

 **Anyways, first I'd like to reply to a few comments. First one is from H3fto who commented on "Gardevoir and Her Love"**

U dont know how long i have waited for them to have sex ans now ur telling me u wont write about it? Cmon dude

 **Really dude? I mean, I know you want to read about them having sex, but you have to respect my opinions. I just don't write details about sex. You can go jerk off to another story. *Slams door in face of H3fto***

 **Anyways... he's never going to see that xD. The next one is from Jantul, again. Thanks for the support Jantul!**

Eyy I got a shoutout

Ty m8

Anyway, nice chapter; still going through the slow parts I see, but I expected that.

Also, it's interesting that you took the 'permanently stuck' approach to a Gardevoir's dress instead of the common 'removable' approach.

Take care ma boi,  
Jantul out.

 **No problem for the shoutout. xD You seem to really like the story, so I think you've deserved it xD. Yeah, slow parts kinda end here. A few battle scenes lay ahead... ;)  
Oh yeah, the 'permanently stuck' approach. Yeah, I see that a Gardevoir's dress is a physical element to their bodies, permanently stuck to them. The 'removable' approach seems a bit strange, because it would be like removing your skin. But, in my mind, a Gardevoir's dress is not like skin. It's soft and cannot be removed, but a Gardevoir cannot feel people touching it. Like a normal dress. (Lol I don't wear dresses. Or do I...)**

Thunderwolf7226

I liked both stories.

 **I'm glad you liked them both! I worked hard on both of them, so thank you for liking both of them.**

Cranem

Oh yeah whooo his ass GARDEVOIRRR! XD

 **I'm guessing you meant whoop and... *Breaking the 4th wall* What the heck. What's that outside my window... Is that a... Oh shit. *Window breaks* WHAT THE FUCK.**

 **"What?!"**

 **... Um... Are you a Gardevoir?**

 **"... Of course I am. Jeez. What is this world?"**

 **... Uh... Is your name Katelyn?**

 **"How the hell do you know my name." *Grabs me by the collar of my shirt***

 ***Ack* Look at my Computer!**

 **"... You've got a lot of explaining." *Lets me go***

 **I'll explain everything. Just let me finish writing this.**

 **"Oh look! There's a reference to me! *Shoves me aside***

 **Thanks Cranem! I'm a fucking badass, I know! ~Katelyn**

 **Okay then... Let me write now! I'll explain where you are as long as you tell me how the hell you got here.**

 **"Fine. Write, person."**

 **Anyways... Real life shit now.**

 **My surgery has been canceled now... For like the 3rd time. My parents were saying something about "Getting me the best Doctor Possible," but a good Doctor will do for me. It's not like I'm really famous or something. Jeez. I was ready to go into a room and have people put me under and cut open my mouth and remove a piece of bone.**

 **I'm going to stop rambling now... So Happy Reading!**

 **Chapter 3**

Hello Kalos!

The rest of the cruise was pretty much the same as the other days. Getting noticed by random people, having to explain my life story to them, swimming, walks, thoughts, crying…

Sadly, I haven't had a dream where Ian feels real since that second day. I've tried recreating the moment where I fist had it, but to no avail. I hope it happens again…

It's the final day on the ship, so Ninja and I are cleaning up our room and gathering our stuff. We don't have a lot, mostly just food and some other stuff like the jacket. I've kept the jacket on every day because it reminds me of Ian.

Before Ninja and I leave the room for the final time, I decide to get a shower. I don't need one, of course, but I think the warm water will help me. As I step into the bathroom, I feel the ship come to a stop. **Well… I guess we're at Coumarine City…** I tell myself while adjusting the temperature. I take the jacket off and set it on the counter, folding it neatly. I step into the shower and let the water run down my body and over my dress. I look down at it and wish that it could come off because it gets annoying in water, even though I can instantly dry myself.

I rub my hands through my hair, letting the water cleanse what dirt gets on me. Suddenly, I remember when I first went in a shower. It was in Mauville city and I walked in on Ian after he took a shower… He was only in a towel. I feel myself blush at the memory. I smile and continue my shower, glad that nobody can see inside my head. All my memories are locked up tight and only I can view them.

I walk out of the bathroom feeling refreshed. In the bathroom, I used Psychic to dry myself off, putting the jacket back on only when I'm dry. I pick up the black backpack and sling it over my shoulder. **Ninja, it's time to leave.** I say to my son. I hear him sigh from the balcony as he walks back inside.

 **Well… At least we're here to get Ian back. I'd rather be in Unova than here.** Ninja says while he closes the sliding glass door.

 **Mhm. We're gonna go to Fairy Cave near Laverre City to find Jirachi.** I tell him while we exit the room after making sure we didn't leave anything. **Jirachi should grant us a wish, and I don't know about you, but I miss Ian like crazy.**

We walk in silence for a while until we reach the elevators. A few people are waiting here for an elevator, so we join the crowd and wait. An elevator dings and we all pile into it. I have to pick Ninja up so he doesn't accidentally get crushed by a tourist trying to fit inside the elevator. "What floors?" I hear someone call out.

"Can you press 2?" A lady asks.

 **And also 1 please?** I ask him with telepathy. I don't hear his response, but I think he pressed 1. The elevator goes down two floors and stops. A few people get out, leaving only about 5 of us, including Ninja and I, in the elevator. The elevator moves down one floor and stops, letting us flow out and exit the boat on some ramps that were placed there by some helping Pokémon. I set Ninja down, telling him to stay close to me as we walk down the dock towards the monorail that will take us to the main city. While walking, I hear Ninja humming happily.

 **Why are you so happy?** I ask as I start to walk beside him.

 **Because you told me that I can train here, Katelyn!** Ninja says, smiling.

I smile back at him. **Of course you can train here, Ninja. We're here to get Ian back and for you to train.** Our conversation drifts away as we enter the monorail station and wait for a train to arrive. **You know, we can start training on Route 13 if you want. We'll leave tomorrow, but we'll still have to camp there because it's a two day walk from Coumarine city to Lumiose.** I tell Ninja as the train arrives. **I've heard that the Pokémon there are good for training.**

He instantly looks up at me. **As soon as I can start training, I will, Katelyn!** Ninja says cheerfully as we enter the train car. It's a short ride to the main part of the city, so I decide to stand and hold onto one of the handrails. Ninja, on the other hand, decides to sit down in the seat next to me. As the train begins to move, I make sure the backpack is secure on my back. As the train starts moving away from the station, I notice a few people staring at me.

 **Yes?** I ask them telepathically, glancing at the group. There's two girls and two guys.

One of the girls speaks. "Where's your trainer?" she asks.

I sigh. **He's dead.**

The girls gasp. "Oh my Arceus… How?" the other asks, walking over to me.

 **Didn't you see the Unova League? He died for the world…** my voice trails away.

"Wait, you're Katelyn?" One of the guys asks me. I look at him and nod my head. "Wow. You're really strong."

 **Mhm. I trained a lot with Ian…**

"Hey, I know this is probably not a good time to ask, but can we battle?" The guy asks me. I smile a little at his request.

 **Sure man. How about at the Pokécenter?** I ask, remembering the map of the city.

"That works." He says, smiling. "Oh, sorry I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Jason."

"I'm Nicole." The first girl who talked to me says.

"My name's Jenny." The other girl says.

 **Like officer Jenny?** I ask her, not seeing the resemblance.

"Nah, I'm not one of them. My parents just liked the name." Jenny replies, smiling.

The last guy seems timid; he's moved farther away from where I'm talking to the others. "Oh, that's my brother, Celic." Jason says, leaning closer to me. "When he was young, an enraged Gallade attacked him. That's why he's a bit distanced from you."

 **Oh…** I say with genuine sadness. It's sad to see a human that's been attacked by a Pokémon. It ruins their opinion on Pokémon. **I hope he'll talk, though. He seems nice.**

"He really is. Just a bit scared." Jason says.

I look at the group. It seems they're on a Journey of their own; Jason the main guy, Nicole just going along because she has nothing else to do, Jenny following Nicole, and Celic, Jason's brother, is going along to be with Jason.

Jason is taller than me and he has jet-black hair that's well combed. He's wearing a red shirt with jeans, seemingly excited for a new region. Nicole is about my height, blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, wearing purple shirt and jeans. Jenny is about 5' even, long black hair, and wearing a tank top and jeans. Celic seems to be the odd one out. He's about 4'7", dyed short blue hair, glasses on his nose, black shirt and sweat pants.

The train ride is silent until we reach the station. I pick Ninja up and relay what's going to happen. **Yay I get to watch you fight again!** he shouts, seemingly excited.

 **Hey, I'll see if they have some smaller Pokémon you can fight, if you want.** I tell him as we exit the train.

 **Please, Katelyn?**

 **Of course I will, Ninja.** I smile at him. The Pokécenter is right next to the train station, so we walk in and walk out the back. I set my stuff down on one side of the arena and take my place. Celic, Jenny, Nicole, and Ninja all stand at the side, Celic being the referee. Jason takes his place on the opposite side of the arena, and brings out a Pokéball.

"Okay, so it'll be a one on one battle. Let it begin!" Celic says.

"Let's go, Infernape!" Jason shouts, throwing his Pokéball into the arena. It bursts open, revealing the fire-type Pokémon. It screeches, blowing fire out of its mouth. Just then, something clicks.

 **You were at the Unova League!** I say to Jason. He smiles, nodding his head.

"I was wondering when you were going to remember. I didn't stay the entire time, so I didn't know Ian died. I left after I lost and went straight to Castelia with my friends." he says. "We still gonna battle?"

I smile. **Of course we are.** I say as I begin to levitate.

"Infernape, use Flame Wheel!" Jason shouts. Infernape starts rolling towards me, enveloped in flames. I decide that I'm not going to let him hit me, so I leap to the left. I notice Infernape changed direction, so I wait until he's close for me to dodge. When he's close, I flip over him, landing behind him. I send a Shadow Ball flying towards him and watch it connect. I leap backwards towards Jason, letting Infernape get his bearings.

"Infernape, use Dig!" Jason shouts. Infernape digs down into the ground, causing me to smile. I crouch down and place my hand on the ground like Ian and I did so long ago. I feel the vibrations getting closer, so I leap high into the air. Infernape bursts out of the ground and leaps into the sky, bringing his hand back to punch me. I smile as I bring my Electricity-charged fist back to punch him. As I begin to fall towards Infernape, I flip quickly and slam my feet into his chest, sending him crashing back to the ground. I fall back towards the ground as Infernape starts to stand, bringing my fist back again.

"Dodge it, Infernape!" Jason shouts, realizing it's too late. My fist slams into Infernape, creating a crater around him as all the force is transferred from my fist to him. I leap backwards and flip, landing on my feet. I brush my dress off and smile at Ninja, who is cheering loudly from the sidelines.

"It-It seems that Katelyn has won the battle." Celic reports from the sideline, seeing that Infernape is knocked out.

As Jason is returning his fallen Pokémon, he talks to me. "That was amazing, Katelyn. There was no chance that I'd win the Unova League if I was battling you." He says, walking over. "Actually, why are you in Kalos? I've been wondering that."

 **I'm here to find Jirachi and get Ian back.** I say. They all look at me with wide eyes. **I've had to tell that so many times already… Please don't ask anything else.** I sit down on a nearby bench, but then glance at Ninja. He seems to be pleading with me. **Oh yeah, do you have any Pokémon that Ninja could go up against? He really wants to battle.**

"Celic does." Nicole says. "He has a Dratini that has barely battled."

Celic's eyes go wide as he glances from Nicole to Ninja. **You don't have to if you don't want to, Celic.** I tell him. He seems to wince at my voice, but he recovers.

"I… I'll do it. I need to get over this stupid fear anyways…" Celic says, bringing out a Pokéball.

"I'll be the referee for the battle." Jason says, patting his brother on the back.

 **Yay I get to fight!** Ninja says, unable to contain his excitement. **Can I see who I'm up against?** He asks me.

I laugh. **Well you kinda have to. You're fighting it.** I reply. He runs over to where I stood and stands there, smiling and looking excited.

I quickly make my way over to stand behind Ninja as Celic throws the Pokéball into the arena, sending out the dragon type. It's long and blue with a white underbelly, it's eyes have a purplish tint. It trills and looks at Celic and Ninja. It goes up to Celic and starts nuzzling his leg. "Dratini, we're about to be in a battle." Celic says. Dratini trills and looks over at Ninja. It moves with incredible speed over to Ninja and starts nuzzling him.

He begins to laugh uncontrollably, falling backwards while doing so. **Hahah Stop it- hahahahaha- you're tickling me! Hahahahahahahahah!**

"Dratini!" Dratini stops nuzzling Ninja and moves back into position near Celic.

As Ninja stands, he wipes a tear from his eye. **I'm not going to go easy on you, you know.** He says to the Dratini.

Dratini trills and seemingly smiles. "Okay, lets get this show on the road! Let the battle begin!" Jason says.

 **Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, but that's the end of the chapter!**

 **Thank you to everyone for the continued support! I love it so much! Thank you all!**

 **Well... I don't have much else to say. If I find the time, I'll rewrite the first few chapters of "Gardevoir and Her Love." They really need to be redone. _**

 **That's all! Take care everyone, and remember; Don't Die!**

 **~Ninja**

 **"WAIT YOUR NAME IS NINJA?!"**

 **No my real name is... *whispers name in her ear***

 **"WHAT THE FUCK!"**

 **I'll explain everything, Katelyn.**

 **(Lol)**


	5. Chapter 4:Ninja's First Fight and Dreams

**Oh my Arceus... Guys I am so sorry for not posting another chapter in... What, 3 weeks? Some things have been going on in real life and I've had to take a break from writing, but I've finally finished the chapter.**

 **Sorry if the chapter is a bit short or if it's not that good. It was written in chunks over the past 2-3 weeks.**

 **Well... No more banter. Here it is; Chapter 4. Happy Reading!**

 **Chapter 4**

Ninja's First Battle and Dreams

"Dratini, use… Uh… Dragon Rage?" Celic says. Dratini glows a dark purple and releases a small pulse of dragon-type energy towards Ninja.

 **Ninja, dodge it.** I tell him. He nods his head and leaps to the left, trying to dodge the attack. Sadly, the pulse still slams into him, sending him flying. **Ninja!**

 **I'm… Okay, Katelyn.** Ninja stutters, struggling to stand up.

 **Well… If you're sure… Use Confusion!** I call to him. His eyes start to glow blue as an aura of the same blue energy surrounds Dratini before Dratini is flung into the sky. Ninja slams Dratini back to the ground, creating a small crater and kicking up dust.

"You okay Dratini?" Celic calls to his Pokémon as he runs over. The dust clears, revealing Dratini to be knocked out.

 **HOLY HELL!** I shout inside my mind. **HOW DID NINJA DEFEAT DRATINI WITH ONE MOVE?!**

"It seems that Dratini is unable to battle!" Jason shouts, surprised. "That means Ninja is the winner!"

"You did great Dratini. Now let's go get Nurse Joy to heal you up." I hear Celic say to his fallen Pokémon as I walk over to him.

 **Actually, I can heal Dratini if you want. I know Heal Pulse.** I offer, extending a hand.

"No! I mean… I'll just go get Nurse Joy to do it." He says quickly, running into the Pokécenter.

"Don't mind him." Jason says, walking over. "Like I said, he really doesn't like the Ralts evolution chain."

 **I can tell…** I say. **You want me to heal Infernape?**

He smiles. "Sure, Katelyn."

About an hour later, Ninja, Jenny, Nicole, Jason and I are all waiting in the Pokécenter lobby for Celic to come back. **So… Where are you guys headed?** I ask the group.

"We're heading for Santalune City to get the first badge." Nicole says. "Jason's going to compete in the Kalos League."

"What about you? What are you going to do after you get Ian back?" Jenny asks.

I hadn't thought about that. **Well… What I'd really like is to just stay in one place for a while.** I tell them, leaving out the part where I want to settle down with Ian. Live somewhere nice and secluded. Spend every day for the rest of his life with him… Thank Arceus they can't see inside my head.

"That seems like a good idea," Jenny says. "Considering that you guys have gone through more than a few regions, and this time you've lost him."

I nod my head and start to daydream about what the future holds when Celic comes back, Pokéball in hand. **Hey, is Dratini alright?** I ask him. He glares at me without giving a response, then walks over to his friends.

"Dude, is Dratini alright?" Jason asks.

"Yeah. He just needs a lot of rest." Celic responds, averting my gaze. "So where are we heading next?"

"Route 13." Nicole says, glancing up from a map. "It leads to Lumiose City, and from there we can all head to where we need to." We all nod our heads as we stand and exit the Pokécenter.

As our group walks towards the cave that will lead us to Route 13, Ninja and I fall behind. **Ninja, how did you do that?** I ask him.

 **Do what, Katelyn?** he asks.

 **Defeat Dratini with one attack. You both have to be around the same strength, but you still won with only one attack.**

He stays silent for a minute. **I… Don't know. I just put all of my psychic energy into the attack.**

I don't know how to respond, so I stay silent as we enter the dimly-lit cave behind the others.

A few hours later, as the sun begins to set over the horizon, we stop near an overhang of orange rock to set up our tents for the night. Ninja and I set up our tent near the outside of the area, while the others start setting their tents up near a fire pit. I easily set our tent up using Psychic, so I place our stuff inside and wander around the campsite. Eventually I find myself on top of the overhang watching the sunset. I let out a sigh as I sit down, bringing my knees to my chest. I start humming to myself to pass the time. Suddenly, I feel as if I'm not alone anymore. **Yes?** I ask the person behind me without turning.

"How did you know I was here?" Jason asks, walking up beside me.

 **I can feel someone's presence, Jason.** I reply, not taking my eyes off of the sunset.

He sits down next to me. "Well… Sorry for coming up here, but I'm just making sure you're alright."

I can sense the sincerity in his voice. **… Thanks. I'll be alright once I get Ian back.**

We sit in silence for a few minutes before he stands up and goes back to the tents. I'm glad that I'm alone, but yet sad because I'd rather be with Ian than be alone. Speaking of alone…. **Shit.** I say to myself, standing up quickly. **I left Ninja alone down there.** I walk quickly down the overhang to the tents to see Ninja and the others, except Celic, sitting around the now-ablaze fire pit, chatting. I sigh, glad that Ninja wasn't left alone. **You alright?** I ask him as I sit down on the ground next to him.

He look at me and smiles. **Of course I am.**

 **Another dream.** I think to myself, taking in my surroundings. It's a hotel, but I don't know where. I walk up to the front desk and take a key from the lady standing there. I walk to the elevators, press 4, and wait for the doors to open. When the doors open, I walk down the hall to room 24 and open the door, not knowing what's inside. **I don't even know what I'm doing…** I tell myself. I close the door quietly behind me and turn around. **I don't know who's room…** My thoughts trail off as I see Ian, alive and well, laying down with a blanket wrapped around him and watching TV. **Ian…** I call out.

He blinks and looks around, seemingly not knowing where he is. "What the fuck… Katelyn?" He says. He still hasn't noticed me.

I rush over to him and wrap my arms around him, tears filling my eyes. **Ian…**

"Katelyn!" He wraps his arms around me and pulls me against him, my heart going under his arms. He places his lips on mine and we stay like that for what feels like forever. He breaks the kiss and speaks, tears forming. "Are you real? Is it like the other dream? Oh, Arceus, please let it be so."

I feel tears drip down my face. **It's a dream like before, Ian… I'm real… Somehow this works…. But I don't care how. I'm just glad that it's happening.**

He kisses me once again and wraps the blanket around me, making me suddenly feel very sleepy. I fight the drowsiness and stay awake until Ian breaks the kiss again. "What's happening in the real world, Katelyn?" He asks, rubbing my back. "How's Ninja? How are you?"

 **Ninja and I are… Not alright but still going. We're in Kalos right now, heading to Fairy Cave to find Jirachi. We're going to ask Jirachi to bring you back.** I explain.

"That's good but… How are you? Go into details."

 **I'm… I feel dead inside without you, Ian. Basically every night I cry myself to sleep because I miss you so much… Without you it feels like a part of me is missing…**

He hugs me again and whispers in my ear; "I love you Katelyn. Someday I'll hold you again… In real life. Not in a dream." I start to feel his warmth retreat.

 **Ian… I think the dream is ending.** I tell him, feeling panic rise in my chest.

"It'll be okay, Katelyn. I love you and I will see you soon." He says, his voice fading away. Darkness starts to fill my vision, but before the dream ends, I say one thing.

 **Next time we're talking about you!**

I jerk upright, throwing my blanket off of me. I look around for Ian, but, to my dismay, I don't see him. I look around and see Ninja sleeping peacefully nearby, wrapped up in a blanket. **… I will see you again, Ian.** I say to myself as I lie back down and drift off to sleep.

 **So that's the chapter! Somehow Ninja defeated Dratini WITH ONE MOVE!? HOW?! Ninja must be very powerful...**

 **Anyways, I don't really have anything else to sa-**

 ***Breaking the 4th wall***

 **"YOU ASS"**

 **Shit...**

 **"YOU DIDN'T WAKE ME UP! I SLEPT THROUGH THE WHOLE DAY!"**

 **I'm sorry, Katelyn, but you we're sleeping peacefully and I didn't want to disturb you!**

 **"... Whatever... Finally writing about my life?"**

 **Yeah... and now I'm going to finish this chapter so if you don't mind... *Gestures to computer***

 **"Oh yeah.. Sorry."**

 **... Okay then. Well that's it guys.**

 **Take care, and Don't Die!**

 **~Ninja**


	6. Chapter 5: Route 13 (Part One)

**Well I'm done with the next chapter! Let's just say that it has some... Surprises... ;) But before the chapter, a response to a good friend;**

Orthros chapter 1 . Sep 20

Hey, Ninjaman727,

Sorry I haven't had time to catch up with 'Gardevoir's Retribution' until now, I've been really busy with school. The story is going great so far. I love the uniqueness of it; I've read a lot of fanfics and this is the first with this plot idea. Your grammar and spelling are on point, per the norm, and the fight scenes are easy to picture, which is no small feat.

When the first few chapters of your first story popped up, I was about a quarter way finished with with my own story, and I looked at yours and though, and I'm being honest here; "Mine is so much better than his..."

Yet as time went on that turned out to be false, and I would look at your story which quickly surpassed my view count, and I would get frustrated. I won't lie, it was annoying. I'm sorry for those thoughts, but it's true.

I'm sure now that you've earned those views. Im happy to say that when I look at your writing, I see not only an incredible story unfolding, but also a good reason to make an effort to write as high quality as I can. Thanks a ton for that.

Good luck, I cannot wait for the next chapter. Happy reading/writing! -Orthros

 **Thank you so much Orthros for your review! It's an amazing review, so now it's time to respond to it!**

 **-It's okay that you've been busy with school. I've been busy with school and other things as well... The uniqueness is what I tried to accomplish! I'm glad that the fight scenes are easy to picture! That's basically what I've been trying to accomplish from day 1.**

 **\- Your story will always be much, much better than mine. I will never be able to compete with an amazing writer like yourself, but I hope that I can only keep up.**

 **-I don't even know how my story passed your view count. It makes no sense. Like I said, your story is WAY better than mine. And also, those thoughts are okay.**

 **-I'm glad that you think that I have earned the views, and I'm also glad that you see "not only an incredible story unfolding, but also a good reason to make an effort to write as high quality as I can."**

 **-"Thanks a ton for that." I'm just happy that I can be there so you can surpass me yet again. ^-^**

 **Orthros, you are a way better writer than I will ever be. I just want to say thank you for your tips when I was first writing "Gardevoir and Her Love," and your continued support. But your very first tips and pointers to me were what sent me flying, so thank you, Orthros. I cannot say it enough.**

 **I can probably think of more things to say, but I don't want to keep you all waiting! So here it is; Chapter 5. Hope you enjoy and Happy Reading!**

 **Chapter 5**

Route 13 (Part One)

I open my eyes, but close them almost instantly. The tent's flap is slightly open, and sunlight is trickling in through it, landing on my eyes. **Ugh… Why are mornings hard…** I rub my eyes and open them as I exit the tent. I glance around the area and see Ninja and the rest of my new friends sitting around the extinguished fire pit. I walk over to them and hear a series of "Good Morning" follow my entrance. **Hey, so Ninja wants to train for a while here.** I tell them.

"We know. He's been talking about it nonstop ever since he woke up." Jason says with a smile.

 **Well, we can start training after we pack our stuff up. If we leave at around 12, we can train for the first half of the morning tomorrow as well.** I explain to them. But before I'm even done talking, Ninja leapt up and ran towards our tent to start putting things away. I chuckle. **Always in a hurry…**

 **Okay, Ninja, concentrate on the boulder.** I say to him. **Concentrate on causing it to levitate. Whenever you want to use a psychic type attack, you always have to concentrate on what you want to happen. Then you make that happen by-**

 **Katelyn, I know how to control my psychic type attacks.** He snaps at me, but winces a second later. **Sorry. Trying to concentrate.**

His tone makes me stop for a second. **Ninja,** I say to him directly, not letting anyone hear what I'm saying. **We may be pretending to not be mother and son, but I still am your mom. As long as you treat me like you would a friend, I'm okay with that. Don't snap at me.**

He winces again, but stays silent. We're a few yards away from the overhang, and with the help of the other's Pokémon, we were able to get a small training area set up. **Sorry, Katelyn.** He says directly to me.

 **Now life the boulder up.** I tell him. He thrusts his arms forward as his eyes begin to glow blue and a blue aura springs to life around the boulder. I watch as Ninja starts to raise his arms, bringing the boulder into the air. Surprisingly, the boulder levitates up gradually and skillfully. **I guess I shouldn't be surprised… He seems to be already very strong and skilled with psychic type attacks.** I say to myself. He lifts the boulder higher, then flings it into the air. **Oh shit….** I say, realizing what's about to happen. I throw up my arms, creating a personal bubble of pure psychic energy around everyone to protect them before the boulder slams back down into the ground, kicking up dust in every direction.

 **Whoops.** I hear Ninja say, chuckling. **I kinda forgot that the boulder was big….**

As I remove the protective barriers, I say; **That's okay. You were just showing off a bit.**

"Damn right he was! That was amazing, even though it was only a boulder!" Jason praises.

I see Ninja grin before I continue. **Okay, let's work on Teleporting. It comes in handy in a fight, unless you can't use it. So don't rely only on teleportation.**

 **Okay, where do I teleport to? And…. How do I teleport?** Ninja asks, running up to me.

 **Teleportation is kind of difficult, but it's almost the same as using psychic-type attacks. Concentrate on where you want to teleport to; it helps if you can picture exactly what the place looks like.** I tell him, waiting to continue.

 **Okay… I'll try to teleport to the overhang over there.** He says, pointing to the overhang not 20 yards away.

 **That's a bit far for a first time teleporting, but that will work. So, are you concentrating on where you want to teleport?** I ask him. He nods his head and closes his eyes. **Good. Now, keep concentrating on that spot and-** before I can finish my sentence, Ninja disappears from where he was standing. **Okay then. Seems like you got it.** I say, turning to see Ninja stumbling around near the overhang, right where he said he wanted to teleport to.

 **Ugh… That was… Weird…** he says as I approach him.

 **Yeah, the first time teleporting is always disorienting. You still need to practice it, though, to get used to the sensation.**

 **Okay… What next?** He says, eager to move on and learn more things.

 **Let's try creating barriers. Let's go back to where you practiced with the boulder.** I tell him as I start to walk back to where I was a minute ago. **You're going to teleport, aren't you?**

 **Already did.** I hear him say as he walks from behind the boulder.

 **Come on, smart-ass.** I say jokingly. **Let's see how you do with creating barriers.** I send a small rock flying towards him before he can react. He tries to use Confusion to divert the rock, but it hits him in the arm.

 **Damn it.** I hear him mutter.

 **Seems like you need to work on psychic attacks under pressure.** I tell him. **And creating barriers.**

 **Hey, you never showed me how to create a barrier.** he retorts as I stop next to him.

 **Okay, it's basically like confining a psychic attack into an area or shape. Just concentrate on where you want the barrier to be formed and condense a psychic attack into a rectangle. It will stay there until you get rid of it. Got it?**

 **Got it.** he says, throwing his arms up. His eyes glow blue, and a blue aura in the shape of a rectangle forms near the boulder.

I walk over to it and toss a rock at the aura. It passes right through. **Close, but not exactly a barrier. It seems like creating barriers will be a bit difficult for you.**

He nods his head. **Yeah… But I won't give up until I'm as strong as you!** He says to me, grinning. He throws his arms up again, attempting to create another barrier. A blue rectangle forms once again, but it still seems wispy.

I throw another small rock at the barrier to see it pass through. **Maybe it's not you… Your technique is perfect. Maybe it's because you're only using Confusion, a weaker psychic attack than Psychic itself. We'll just have to train you with using Confusion to your advantage.** I tell him, ruffling his hair. He seems disappointed, so I come up with a plan. **Hey, Jason?** I call to him. **You mind if Ninja practices Confusion on Infernape?** Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ninja perk up.

"Yeah, sure. Will you be able to heal him from a Psychic attack?" Jason asks.

 **I wouldn't have asked if I couldn't. I don't want Infernape to be hurt more for a longer period of time.** I say to him as he releases Infernape into the field. I turn to Ninja. **Okay, do you remember what you did at the… Unova… League…?** I say, my voice becoming small at the thought of the League.

 **You mean when the people tried to take me away from you and dad? Yeah.** He says, grinning.

I shake away the bad thoughts of the Unova League. **Do that, but don't make Infernape's brain turn into mush. Just focus on attacking the mind psychically and confusing the target, which is Infernape.**

He nods his head and focuses on Infernape. Ninja's eyes start to glow blue, and I see that Infernape seems to be getting hurt. **Good. Now stop doing that for a second.** I say, extending my hands towards Infernape. I let the pink energy flow from my outstretched hands into Infernape, healing him. **Infernape, can you attack Ninja, but hold back your power?** I ask the Fire-type Pokémon. He nods his head, and smiles at Ninja. **Ninja, you're going to be under some pressure. So I want you to try your best and-** before I can even finish my sentence, Ninja's eyes start to glow blue as he begins to levitate a few inches off the ground. He tosses a few rocks towards Infernape before he can react.

Infernape glances at me after recovering from the attack and says; _You sure I need to hold back? He seems to be going full power._

I nod at Infernape, causing him to sigh. He lunges towards Ninja with his fist on fire, grinning. Ninja leaps to the side, dodging the attack, but Infernape planned for this. Infernape launches a barrage of fire from his mouth towards Ninja, who doesn't have time to react. **Ninja, try to protect yourself with a barrier!** I call to him.

He throws his arms up before the fire hits him and attempts to create a barrier. Sadly, he doesn't succeed. The fire slams into him, sending him backwards a few feet, before Infernape stops. I rush over to Ninja and place my hands over him, using Heal Pulse to heal him. As I'm doing so, I hear him chuckle. **I definitely need to work on creating barriers.**

For a second, I get lost in my thoughts, thinking about how much his personality seems like Ian's. **I guess since Ninja took the form of a Ralts, Ian's DNA contributed to some, if not most, of Ninja's personality.** I say to myself. I shake the thought away and finish healing Ninja's burns. **You want to continue?** I ask him. But before I even finish my question, he leaps onto his feet and grins at Infernape.

 **Ready for round 2?** He asks Infernape. Infernape's response is quite simple; another Flamethrower sent his way. I leap to the side as Ninja leaps the other way, landing on his feet and sliding. He throws his arms up as his eyes begin to glow blue and a blue aura forms around Infernape. Ninja smiles and tosses him into the air with Confusion. Infernape recovers and rolls when he hits the ground, coming to a stop a few feet from Ninja. He then launches a barrage of punches and kicks at Ninja, but somehow Ninja dodges them all, knowing where Infernape will attack before he does.

 **Wait, what? How…** I begin to say before Infernape lands a punch on Ninja squarely in the face, sending him flying. I prepare to heal him, when suddenly he becomes enveloped in a blinding gold light. **Ninja!** I call to him, not having any idea what's going on.

From inside the light, I hear Ninja's voice. **Katelyn, I'm okay. I know what's happening.** He says. I step backwards, watching the golden light in awe. As it begins to die down, I catch a glimpse of Ninja. Except he doesn't look like a Ralts.

Ninja steps forward from the golden light with a grin on his face. His blue hair is now longer on the sides, and it's out of his eyes, which are still brown. His legs are blue and protruding from a pinkish-white dress that reminds me of a tutu. He stands at about 2'8" and begins to levitate a few inches off the ground.

Ninja, my son, has evolved.

 **WOW! So Ninja evolved! But, wait... Isn't it basically his second fight? Oh, it's probably the same reason why the Egg hatched early.**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit short, guys. I'll definitely write a longer chapter for the next one. So take care now, and remember; Don't Die!**

 **~Ninja**

 **(Thank you, Orthros!)**

 ***Short breaking of the 4th wall***

 **Hah Katelyn's still asleep. I don't want to wake her... She'll want her sleep. *Places blanket around her sleeping form* Goodnight, Katelyn. Sleep well.**

(Lol I'm so weird.)


	7. Chapter 6: Route 13 (Part Two)

**Wow. I am so sorry guys that it has taken me this long to get the next chapter out! A whole bunch of things have been happening in real life, and they all blocked me from posting this chapter.**

 **Anyways, yesterday (October 22nd) was my girlfriend's birthday. I got her a few things that she really loved, so that was a good time for me.**

 **Well... I don't really have anything else to say, so Happy Reading!**

 **Chapter 6**

Route 13 (Part 2)

Ninja gets used to his new form almost instantly, leaping around and flipping without a care. **Look, mom! I've evolved!** he says cheerfully, a grin glued on his face. I smile at his antics, remembering that I felt the same way when I first evolved.

I walk over to him, admiring his new form. **It seems you've retained your eyes.** I say directly to him. **Hopefully the other's don't notice that you and Ian share the same eye color.** I ruffle his hair that now has two horn-like things protruding from it. The others begin to congratulate him, and I back away, letting them talk.

After a while, I get bored. **Hey, are Ninja and Infernape still battling?** I ask them. They all remember what was going on before Ninja evolved and move out of the way as Infernape sends a FlameThrower towards Ninja, who leaps to the side, dodging the attack. **Ninja, now that you've evolved… How about trying to create barriers?**

He nods his head as Infernape launches another Flamethrower towards him. Ninja throws his hands forward and attempts to create a barrier, but I soon see that he's not going to create one. I extend one arm and place a barrier around Ninja before the Flamethrower slams into it. When the attack dies down, Ninja seems excited. **Did you see that?! I created a barrier!** he shouts with glee.

I smile at his antics, but I have to tell him what actually happened. **Ninja, you… Didn't create that barrier.** I say to him. **I did. To stop the Flamethrower.**

 **No not that barrier,** he says. **That one.** he points behind Infernape and I glance over to see a beautiful 10 foot tall barrier that's glowing a mix of light and dark blue.

I'm shocked. **How did I miss that?!** I say, my jaw dropping. As I walk over to it, I continue. **Ninja, for a first barrier, that's incredible! It's formed perfectly, solid, but the only thing I have to ask is; Did you mean for it to form back here?**

He kicks at the ground. **… No.** He finally says. **And I only meant for it to be 3 feet tall…**

I walk back over to him. **Hey, it's okay. You created a barrier, we can work on perfecting later. But now, it's time to walk.** I explain, seeing that everyone is ready to move. **Come on, we can practice more tomorrow. We still need to get Ian back.** I levitate our backpack over to me and sling it across my back as Jason returns Infernape to his Pokéball. The others start to walk and talk with Ninja, congratulating him, but I fall behind the group a few paces to be alone. **I miss being alone with Ian…** I say to myself. **I miss traveling with him, too… I miss being with him… I miss waking up next to him…** I feel tears form in my eyes. ***Sniff* Don't cry now, Katelyn. You don't want the others to see you crying and ask "What's wrong?"** I wipe the tears away, but stay a few paces behind everyone.

Ninja teleports beside me. **Katelyn, can I have some water?** he asks, reaching for the bottle on the side of the bag.

I smile, masking my sadness. **Of course you can, Ninja.** I levitate the bottle down to him and keep walking.

After he's taken much more than a sip of water, he hands the bottle back to me. **Why can't I just teleport everyone to Lumiose City?**

 **Well… Because you've only now begun to teleport.** I tell him. **It's harder to teleport with someone else, but to teleport 5 others? It takes a while.** I ruffle his hair as I put the water back. **I tried to teleport with Ian when I first learned how to teleport.** I say, smiling at the memory. **It turns out I teleported only myself to Rustboro City. I sat in the lobby of the Pokécenter for hours until Ian came bursting through the doors, drenched in water. I felt so bad, so I tried to help dry him off later in our room, but imagine a 1'4" Ralts trying to help a 5'5" guy dry off. I ended up sitting on the bed feeling that I could do nothing to help him.**

We walk in silence for a few seconds. **Why are you telling me that story?** he asks, breaking the silence.

 **I don't know, Ninja. I guess it… helps me. Remembering him.** I explain to him. He nods his head, and we walk in silence for a few minutes before he rejoins the others in front of me. The silence gives way to my thoughts, and I begin to walk aimlessly behind the group, following them as I get lost in my thoughts….

Hours later, I slam into the back of Jason and stumble backwards, bringing me out of my thoughts. **Sorry.** I say to him, hoping that the darkness masks my embarrassment.

Suddenly, he falls forward and crashes on the ground. "Jason!" Nicole, Jenny, and Celic say at the same time while rushing to his side. I notice blood pouring through his backpack, which now has a huge hole in it.

 **Shit, shit, shit.** I say to myself, realizing what happened. While I was lost in my thoughts, I slammed into the back of Jason. With my front. Where my heart conveniently stabs through my chest. I look down at it and see, through the darkness, that it's a deeper red with Jason's blood. **I'll use heal pulse on him!** I say to the group as I drop my backpack and rush to his side, placing my hands on his back. The pink energy flows out of my hands and seeps into Jason's back, but the wound doesn't seem to heal at all.

"What's happening?! Why isn't he healing?!" Celic shouts.

 **I-I don't know!** I shout back at him, my hands now covered in his blood. **Shit… We don't have time for this. He needs to get to a hospital. Now.**

"How the hell is he going to get to a hospital?!" Celic shouts, kneeling at his brother's side.

I rack my brain for answers. **If only Arceus hadn't taken away my ability to teleport…** Suddenly, I have an idea. I turn to Ninja. **Ninja, teleport with Celic and Jason to Lumiose City. Jenny, Nicole, and I will be at the hospital by morning. We'll just walk all night.** I glance at Jenny and Nicole to check if they're okay with that. Seeing their nod, I turn back to Ninja.

 **But… I haven't teleported that far. I don't know what the place looks like, and I haven't teleported anyone other than myself with me!** He says, beginning to have a panic attack.

I grab hold of his shoulders. **Ninja, you can do it. Just clear your mind, and focus on the Lumiose City Hospital. Here,** I say as I grab my backpack and rummage through it, pulling out the map and giving him the picture of the hospital that's on it. **Take this and focus on that one place. Jason's losing blood, fast. He needs real doctors.**

He calms down, and nods his head. I rummage through the backpack quickly to find something to stop the bleeding, when my eyes land on something black. Ian's jacket…

 **No.** I say to myself. It may mean saving one man's life, but it's not worth becoming a vegetable. I grab a blanket and wrap it around Jason's chest and back quickly, then I direct Ninja to place his hand on Jason. Celic stands near Ninja, but I tell him that won't be close enough. **I'm sorry to say this now, but get over your fear of the Ralts evolution chain. This is the only way to save your brother's life.** Grudgingly, he takes Ninja's outstretched hand as Ninja's eyes close. The three become enveloped in a blue light before they disappear in a flash.

 **… I hope they made it…** I say to no-one in particular. I glance over at the girls and notice they look shocked. **Come on, we have a long walk ahead of us.**

I grab my stuff and begin to walk forward before they shout at me. "Don't walk forward anymore!"

I stop and glance at them. **Why not?**

"Because there's a canyon somewhere ahead. That's why we stopped for the night." Nicole states, cautious to move forward.

I sigh and create a small, pink glowing sphere of Psychic energy next to me. The light expands around me, and I look ahead to see that I was one step away from falling to my death. **Uh… Wow. Thanks you two. Really saved my ass.** I say as I take a step back from the canyon.

"But how are we going to get across?" Jenny says, walking closer to me.

I smile, remembering a similar situation that happened years ago with Ian and I. **I can just make a barrier that extends across the canyon.** I tell them, extending my hands towards the canyon.

"You can do that?" Jenny asks, dumbfounded.

As the barrier forms and expands over the canyon, I reply. **Yeah, I can. I did it before we came to Unova with Ian when I was a Kirlia.** I start to move across the barrier and the two girls follow as I continue with my story. **We were in Hoenn, deciding where to head next. We got bored one day, so we decided to roam the woods around Ian's town. We walked for maybe 30 minutes before we came upon a stream. It wasn't very deep, but the current was very strong. Ian became discouraged and started to walk back, but I stopped him. I created a barrier over the stream, and his face brightened up. He ran across the barrier, smiling and wanting to explore. Except… He only got halfway across the barrier.** I say, my voice trailing off.

"What happened?" Nicole asks from behind me.

I don't want to tell them, but since we're already halfway across, it doesn't matter. **The barrier disappeared from under his feet and he fell in, the current swept him downstream. I started to freak out because I didn't want to lose him. I started running along the side of the stream. I chased after him for hours without taking a break. The stream broke away into the ocean, and I called his name. I saw him lying face down in the sand on the beach, and I flipped out. I ran up to him and turned him over and listened for a heartbeat. When I didn't hear anything, I started to cry and I slammed my tiny fists into his chest. After about a minute of doing this, he coughed up water and vomited onto the sand. I… I saved his life.**

The girls are quiet behind me, so I glance behind me to see panic on their faces. "Wait… You mean to say that this is the second time you've ever done this? And the first time the barrier disappeared under Ian's feet..?" Nicole says, trying to keep her panic shoved down.

 **Yeah but I don't see why…** A shock of realization comes over me. **Oh shit. RUN!** I shout at them as we begin to sprint across the barrier to the other side of the canyon. I feel it start to disappear, but I concentrate harder on keeping it there until all three of us are on the other side. As soon as Jenny steps onto the ground on the other side, the barrier shatters and disappears.

Panting, Jenny asks; "So… What happened… After Ian vomited on the sand?"

 **We were there for a few hours,** I reply. **Just sitting on the beach. Away from his vomit. He was laying down, trying to get his head around the fact that he had just died, and I was laying on his chest listening to his heartbeat and breathing, glad that he was alive. It started to get dark as we heard a helicopter approaching, and Ian tried to stand to get it's attention. I stood from his chest as he fell back down and sent bursts of Psychic energy into the sky above us. The helicopter saw them and landed on the beach, taking Ian and I to the hospital in a nearby city. His mom flipped out, but was more than grateful when she learned that I had saved his life. That's when I told her…** my voice trails off.

"That's when you told her… That you loved him?" Nicole asks me. I feel my eyes widen as I stare at her.

 **How did you know?** I ask quietly and quickly.

"You followed him for hours, Katelyn. You cried for him. You know how you've been becoming lost in your thoughts? Well, it's kinda obvious that you're thinking about him." Nicole explains.

 **… Damn. I really need to be careful with what I say.** I reply as I stand up to continue walking.

"Hey, don't worry. We won't say anything." Jenny says, smiling. "It'll just be a secret between us girls."

I smile at her, doubting that she can see it in the darkness. **Thank you.** I reply before we continue walking towards Lumiose City.

As the sun begins to rise over the horizon, Jenny, Nicole, and I all burst into the Hospital lobby. We look around and see Celic sitting by himself at a table in the corner with his head buried in his arms. All three of us rush to the table and ask him hundreds of questions, but I notice someone missing.

 **Where's Ninja?** I ask, cutting off the others. Celic looks at me with sadness in his eyes, and glances at the Nurse at the desk. I drop my stuff at the table and run across the room to the desk and ask the Nurse; **Hi, I'm Katelyn. One of my trainer's Pokémon, a shiny Kirlia with brown eyes, hard to miss, teleported here. Where is he?**

"Calm down, he's alright. He just passed out after teleporting outside the hospital. He's in room… 2-36 on floor 2." She says, but before she can say anything about the dried blood on my hands and heart, I run down the hallway and burst into the stairwell, levitating myself up the stairs.

I shove the doors open and run down the hall, glancing at the numbers. **29, 30, 31, 32…** I glance side to side until I find a door labeled 2-36 and burst inside the room. I see a Nurse with a stethoscope leap backwards from Ninja before I run to him and embrace him without disconnecting any of the tubes or wires connected to him.

About a minute goes by before the Nurse asks me; "Excuse me? Do you need to clean the blood off your hands and heart?" I nod my head as she leads me into the bathroom and leaves to let me wash myself off.

A few minutes later, I walk back out into the sterile room and sit down in a chair near to Ninja's hospital bed. I try to stay awake, but being awake for almost 24 hours finally sets in, and I pass out in the chair.

 **Well that happened! I hope you like knowing a bit more background information to Ian and Katelyn!**

 **Speaking of Katelyn...**

 **"What?"**

 **I know you took my phone and used it to post to my twitter page.**

 **"..."**

 **Hey, it's okay. Just don't go overboard next time with the tweets.**

 **"... Fine."**

 **(Lol)**

 **Anyways... That's all for now! Take care, and Don't Die!**

 **~Ninja**

 **(The guy who loves his girlfriend :P)**


	8. Chapter 7: Life After Death

**Okay.**

 **I'm sorry for not posting a new chapter for this story. But I've been working on rewriting this chapter and school stuff.**

 **Also, I'm having my wisdom teeth removed on December 2nd, WHICH JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE THE DAY ALAN WALKER'S NEW SONG COMES OUT.**

 **Anyways, Here's the re-uploaded chapter.**

 **Nothing down below, so Happy Reading, Take care, And Remember; Don't Die!**

 **~Ninja**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Life After Death

My eyes open and I start to feel everything again. I glance around to see the too familiar scene; Katelyn, Ninja, and I all waiting on the bench for the final battle of my life to begin. Except, this time, I'm watching it not from my own eyes.

I look down at where my hands and feet should be to see them transparent. **What the hell is going on…?** I ask myself.

 ** _What? You're not used to watching your death from a third-person perspective?_** A voice asks, startling me. I look around quickly but see nothing except what is supposed to be there.

 **… Who are you? Where are you?** I ask as Katelyn, Ninja, and the other me stand up and walk out to the arena. Since no response follows, I follow them.

* * *

The fight plays out and I want to scream at myself to just leave the arena with Katelyn and Ninja, but I can't. I literally can't because I can't change the events that lead up to my death, and I wouldn't because the world would then be under N's rule. At least the scene sometimes changes…

I watch as Zekrom slaps Katelyn and Ninja aside, slightly wincing and wishing I could do something. Zekrom attacks me and I disappear, and I prepare for it to start over again.

Except, it doesn't happen.

I hear my scream and last words, but then the attack dies down; a black mark is where I was standing. All is silent for a few seconds, before I hear something that sends a chill down my spine; Katelyn pissed off. **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! YOU'VE KILLED MY LOVE! YOU'VE KILLED THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!** She shouts using telepathy, making me wince. I look over to see her surrounded in an aura of pink energy, pointing at Zekrom. **YOU'VE DONE THIS! YOU'VE SEPARATED ME FROM HIM! YOU… SHALL… PAY!** She shouts, causing Zekrom to make a sound that sounds like laughing. Suddenly, Zekrom stops laughing as it's being lifted off the ground. I watch in awe as Katelyn summons a massive Shadow Ball and launches it at Zekrom, who lets out a roar before the Shadow Ball consumes it.

Katelyn turns to N. **You…** She says coldly. **You're the reason he's dead. YOU DROVE HIM TO FIGHT! YOU AWOKE ZEKROM TO FIGHT! YOU USED HIS NIGHTMARES AGAINST HIM!** She shouts, teleporting in front of him. His eyes widen before she grabs him by the throat and lifts him up. **N, I've never liked you. I don't think anyone has. And I think I'm about to do the world a favor.** She says before slamming her fist into his stomach, causing him to groan as blood pours out of his mouth. Katelyn releases N, then spits on him. **Goodbye, N. I hope you burn in hell.** She says before attacking his mind with Psychic. He screams, blood pouring out of his mouth. His eyes pop out of their sockets, his skull smashes in. His arms contort at unnatural angles before his screaming stops. A pool of blood forms around him.

That's when everything returns to the normal darkness that occurs before I rewatch my death. But something is different this time. There is an orb of light floating through the darkness. I walk forward to the light to see it grow in size and form into a Pokémon. One that I have seen before in Sinnoh legends. Cresselia.

I kneel to the legendary Psychic type before she states; **Oh, don't give me that crap. I give good dreams, but you don't need to bow to me.**

I stand up and stare at the legend before me. "Are you the one replaying my death to me?"

Grimly, she shakes her head. **I give good dreams, dummy. That's not one I would call 'good'. No, the reason you keep reliving that experience is because you weren't supposed to die.** She looks at me and can see that I'm confused, so she lets out something that sounds like a cosmic sigh. **Sorry, I'm not good at explaining things.** **Okay, you know how Arceus and Mew created everything together? Arceus becoming what everyone believes is a savior, and Mew becoming the Controller of Destiny? Well, Arceus wants to control destiny itself to become even more powerful, but he can't since Mew is the Controller of Destiny. So he took matters into his own hands and influenced your destiny. He wants to prove that he is stronger than everything, yet he acts kind to hide his true intentions.**

"Wait, what?!" I ask, shocked. "Well, what the hell does that have to do with Katelyn and I?! We're average! Well… Except for the fact that we're dating and have a child…"

 **Oh goodie. I have to explain EVERYTHING now.** She says, shaking her head. **Well, get comfortable, kid.** She says as a chair forms next to me. **This is going to take a while.** I take a seat as she continues.

 **Arceus is one of the strongest Pokémon alive, considering he can change his type with the Plates. The only one who can combat him is Mew, and even Mewtwo since Mew allowed herself to be cloned by your race. Anyways, Arceus wants to control everything. He wants complete power. You dying and Katelyn being sent to Kalos was just him testing to see if he can change destiny. And since he figured out that he can, he's going to change the destiny of the world by eradicating all humans. He's going to take control of all the Legendary Pokémon and send Earth back to the time before humans existed. The only Pokémon who know this are myself, Mew, and Mewtwo.**

"What the hell…" I say, trying to hide my fear.

 **I know you're afraid and maybe a little confused, but prepare to be mind-fucked. Mew changed your destiny at your birth. She changed it so that you would stop Arceus. This was before Arceus even came up with the plan to control everything; she just wanted a failsafe. Ian, inside of you lies the power of Mew. Mew transferred part of herself to YOU.**

"Wait, wait, wait… WHAT?! Mew transferred part of herself to me… Fail safe… Does that mean that I..?"

 **Yes.** She says, reading my mind. **You are part Pokémon. You are destined to be a Legendary Pokémon.** I stare at her in silence.

After a moment, I tell her; "I… I don't want to be a Legendary Pokémon. I mean, I'll live forever with Katelyn, but I won't be the one she fell in love with."

 **That's it, Ian.** Cresselia says. **You won't physically BE a Pokémon. You'll have a human body, but you will not die of old age and be able to fight like a Pokémon would be able to.**

"… How?" I ask her. I want to ask all of the hundreds of questions rolling through my mind, but that's the only one that comes out.

 **Oh, that's the simple part. Your abilities are hidden inside of you, and MewTwo will be here shortly to help you unlock them. He'll be your mentor.**

"Wait… He's going to train me? I hate to ask this but… What Pokémon type am I..?"

 **Isn't it obvious? You being able to use telepathy? You're a Psychic type. Mew gifted her Psychic powers to you at birth. Well, she still has them, so I guess it's more like 'shared.' Hmm… Now that I think about it, you'll probably be more like a Gardevoir or Gallade. But you won't be able to do everything at once; Psychic type moves take a toll on the brain. If you over-exert yourself, then your brain will turn to mush.**

I stay silent for a few minutes before I finally ask; "Why?"

 **Hm?**

"Why did Mew choose me to be her fail-safe? Why can't Mew just change Arceus' destiny to be killed by her?" I ask, standing up from the chair.

 **Because she also gifted that to you.** That stops me in my tracks. **Well, I mean, you can't change destiny. You're more like a capsule for holding the ability.**

"Why doesn't she take it back?"

 **Because she can't. She can only take it back with Physical contact with you, but that's going to be a problem because Arceus has her contained.**

"… Oh… Can you summarize that for me?"

She sighs. **Train with Mewtwo, get revived by Jirachi, lead a battle between Arceus and the Pokémon of your world.**

"That's gonna be hard without the aid of other Legendary Pokémon." I say, realizing the dangers.

 **Oh, but Ian, you'll be with Katelyn and Ninja. And Mewtwo, Dialga, Palkia, Rayquaza, Xerneas. And most of the trios. Those are the only ones that will be able to fight with you. The others… They've been controlled by Arceus. Oh, and you'll have all of the Pokémon and trainers of the world on your side.**

"Wait… What side are you on?" I ask, fearing the answer.

 **Yours, of course.**

I take a sigh of relief. "If we still have a few minutes before Mewtwo arrives, can you explain how I'm going to lead the battle? How am I going to tell them all that this is real and prove to them that it's not fake?"

 **Oh that's the easy part; You'll just project this entire conversation into the minds of all the people and Pokémon of the world.**

"How the hell can I do that? Am I really that powerful?" I ask, astounded.

 **You will be, Ian. Mewtwo is here, I'll send him into your dream world. Take care, savior.** She says as she begins to disappear.

"Wait!" I say before she disappears. "I just want to say… Thank you. For letting me be with Katelyn in her dreams."

Cresselia grins. **Oh, that wasn't me. That was all Katelyn's doing. She's strong, too. Haven't you seen it? She's stronger than all Gardevoir, hell, even most Pokémon. She killed Zekrom. You saw it. Now, get to training.**

She disappears completely, taking the light and chair with her. A few moments later, the darkness changes to a massive field with boulders, trees, and grass that expands, from what I can tell, about a mile in each direction, but ends in Darkness. Another few moments later, Mewtwo appears in the center of the field. **Hello, Savior.** He says, grinning. **You ready to train Psychically?**

"Wow, for being one of the most powerful Pokémon, you are really laid back." I say, happy that he isn't strict.

 **Damn right I am.** He says, giving me a 3-fingered thumbs-up. **Now, let's start with the basics…**

* * *

 _Katelyn's POV_

I wake up to see my baby still asleep in the hospital bed. I look at the clock on the wall to see that it is noon, so I decide to join the others. I don't really care what I do, because I just had the best dream. But I know it's not a dream.

Ian is a Savior.


	9. Chapter 8: Separation And Fairy Cave

**I know, I know. I'm such a lazy bastard, but I've been busy with Exams!**

 **So... Sorry if this isn't up to my normal standards. I haven't been writing in a long time (Lol).**

 **Here it is, Chapter 8, Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Separation+Fairy Cave

I walk out of the recovery room and wander back to the receptionist and ask her where my friends went.

"Oh, the young man… Justin. He just got out of surgery and is recovering well, so they went to see him." she replies in a monotone voice, not looking up from her computer.

I wait a few seconds, then ask; **Well… What room are they in?**

"Room 7-27." (AN: I ran out of room number ideas.) She still doesn't look up from her computer.

 **Okay… Well, thanks.** I say, walking towards the elevators. As I'm walking through the lobby to the elevator, I notice more than a few people watching me. I glance at one group of people, and as my gaze passes over them, they quickly try to hide their stares. I shake my head and press the up button on the wall. The doors open and I step in, pressing 7 with Psychic as I enter.

The doors open and I glance at the numbers on the doors as I walk past them. I stop outside of 7-27. **Do they really want me in there…? I was the one who accidentally stabbed him…** I reach for the door, but stop myself. **No. They probably don't. They don't even know me; I'm just a traveling companion.** I turn away from the room and walk back to the elevator. I press 2 and wait for the elevator to stop. As the elevator is going down, I remember my dream. **Ian… He's a savior. No, he's the savior. And Arceus… He seemed nice… But I guess he's insane or something.** The doors open and I walk down the hall to Ninja's room. I open the door to see Ninja awake.

 **Hey Kate.** He says, grinning.

 **Ninja, please don't call me 'Kate'. That name REALLY annoys me.** I say, sitting down next to him as I begin rubbing his hair. We sit in silence for a few moments, before I say; **As soon as you're feeling better, we're leaving…**

His head snaps towards me. **I'm better already but… Aren't we going to say good-bye to the others?**

I shake my head. **No… I don't think they would want to see me after what just happened. And Celic's views on the Ralts evolution chain is probably ruined now…** I stay silent for a few seconds, then stand up. **Well, are you ready to head out? We just have to get to the North side of Lumiose and then just keep going North.** I say, grinning. **It should take less than a day to reach Fairy Cave… It's off of Route 14.**

Ninja gets out of bed and smiles at me. **Yeah… I guess. Let's get going… Kate!** he says before running out of the Hospital room.

I begin to chase after him before I realize I'm a Pokémon. I create a Psychic bubble around Ninja and float him back to me. **We can't run inside a Hospital… It's improper. We can train on Route 14, Ninja.** I say, removing the bubble.

* * *

 _Hours later…_

After training Ninja and stumbling around for a bit, we find the entrance to the cave. I feel a somewhat familiar energy flowing from deep within the cave, and it seems Ninja can feel it as well. **Well… I guess we just have to find Jirachi.** I say, about to step into the cave.

"WAIT!" A voice shouts from behind. I turn around to see an old woman on her front porch, waving at us. "I've been expecting you two!" I glance towards Ninja, then focus on the old woman again. I try to read her thoughts, but I can't hear anything.

 **How did you know we were coming here..?** Ninja asks, starting to walk towards the old woman.

I throw my arm in front of Ninja, stopping him. **Okay, you're not just an old lady. And we didn't see that house when we passed. Who, or what, are you?** I say, staring her down.

The old lady scoffs, then the house disappears. The old lady frowns, then leaps into the air, becoming a Zoroark. _Fine… You got me. But before you even think about attacking me, Arceus sent me. He said to give this to you._ The Zoroark tosses me a strange orb that feels familiar… _That's a Mega Stone. For a Gardevoir. To activate it… You'd need a trainer that you share a bond with. But since you don't… And you don't have a key stone… I don't know why He wanted me to give this to- What's that on the zipper of that jacket?_ she says suddenly.

I look down at the zipper to see a small stone embedded inside of it. It begins to glow slightly as I catch the Mega Stone. Suddenly I feel a strange power rise up inside of me. **What the fuck is about to happen…** I say out loud, watching with curiosity as tethers of light flow from the stone in the zipper and from the Mega Stone. They connect, and I feel myself become enveloped in light. I rise off the ground, and feel the sensation of evolving, except I feel more powerful. Even more powerful than normal evolution. The light disappears, and as my eyes get adjusted to the change of brightness, I hear Ninja and the Zoroark gasp. **Uh… What happened?** My eyes become adjusted, and I look down to see two spikes protruding from my chest, not to mention my arms no longer green and my dress expanded to look almost like a wedding dress. **WHAT. THE. FUCK.** I shout, turning towards the Zoroark. **WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!** My fist becomes electrified instantly and I charge towards her. I stop an inch away so she can explain.

 _You… Seem to have Mega-Evolved. I don't know how, but you did._ The Zoroark says, seeming confused. _Don't worry, this is only temporary. You'll revert back to your normal form._ The Zoroark backs away and turns, about to leave. _Oh wait,_ she calls back. _I should probably tell you that once you step inside the cave, you and your son will both be Fairy-Types as well as Psychic-Types. Go ask a professor what that is, I don't need to be bothered by you anymore. Go find Jirachi._ And with that, she disappears into the forest.

 **What… What the fuck happened?** I say, still confused. I create a reflective barrier in front of myself and stare. I'm the same height, but I seem to have been dressed for a wedding…

 **Aw no fair. You can Mega-Evolve but I won't be able to…** Ninja says, seeming sad.

Suddenly, I sense another presence. I turn to the path and see an old man strolling along. He looks at me and gasps. "Oh! Hello there, miss." He walks over and I quickly scan his mind. I ease up when I find memories of an old lady whom he loves. He stands closer to me and inspects me. "Hmm… Oh are you a Pokémon? Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were a human. Ah- well now where is your trainer?"

I'm about to respond, when suddenly I'm enveloped in a bright light again. I feel the power that I had when Mega-Evolving disappear as the light dissipates. I look down to see that I'm back to my own self, and respond to the old man's question. **My name is Katelyn, this is Ninja. Our trainer… He's dead. Didn't you see the Unova League?**

"Ohohoho silly me, I forgot about the Unova League. Shame that trainer died, isn't it? Well, I see that you have a Mega Stone there. And a little boy Kirlia. If you'd like, I can embed that Mega Stone into your jacket." He says, smiling still.

I scan his mind again, but I see no intention to harm us, so I take off Ian's jacket, which, thankfully, didn't get destroyed during my Mega Evolution, and hand him the Mega Stone. **Thank you… But if you're intending on stealing that jacket-**

"Ohohoho I wouldn't steal. Stealing is for rude people. No, all I do is give. In fact, I'll be in Laverre City. Come pick up your jacket soon, and I'll have a gift for little Kirlia as well." he says, walking in the direction of Laverre city.

 **Okay then… Well, Ninja, let's go find Jirachi and get Ian back!** I say, levitating Ian's backpack into a nearby tree as we enter the cave. I feel a strange energy flow into me and feel somehow more… Mystical.

Ninja seems to have felt it too. **I… I think we're Fairy-Types now.** I nod my head as we begin to walk down the singular path to the center of the cave. As we get closer to the center, I hear voices. I disregard them, and keep walking until we reach the center, where I see maybe 10 people with light-blue hair and dressed in something that looks like space-suits crowding around a pod.

"… the boss should be happy. We've got Jirachi in the capsule, and now we'll go grant their wish in Sinnnoh.."

"HEY!" One of them shouts and points at us. I throw a barrier up as two Zubat come out of nowhere and throw purple acid at us. Ninja throws one across the room as I slam my electricity-charged fist into the other.

 **Sorry, but we kinda need to talk to Jirachi.** Ninja says, walking forwards. The one in the front pulls out a gun and I lose myself, moving faster than anything in the world. I stop in front of the spaceman and slam a Thunder-Punch into his chest, instantly killing him. His body hits the roof of the cave and gets stuck.

"Koffing, use Smokescreen!" all of them say as the room fills up with smoke. I run to Ninja and encase ourselves in a Psychic bubble as the spacemen get away. As the smoke begins to clear, a loud explosion echoes through the cave. I remove the bubble and, reading each other's minds, we run to the entrance of the cave to see boulders covering our exit.

I attempt to use Psychic to move the boulders, but they're too heavy. **Katelyn, I got this.** Ninja says, grinning. His eyes glow a dark blue as the boulders start to shake and glow the same dark blue. He throws his arms forwards and sends all of the boulders flying, letting the sunset fill the entrance of the cave.

 **Nice job, Ninja.** I say as we exit the cave. **I wonder what those spacemen guys were talking about… But we need to get Jirachi to get Ian back…**

 **We should head to Laverre City and find that old man… And see what gift he has for me!** He grins and runs towards the City. I begin to follow before realizing that I left the backpack. I levitate it to me and then stroll along the path to Laverre City, losing myself in my thoughts.

* * *

 **That's that.**

 **I don't know what else to say... So I guess I'll just say that my girlfriend got me a gift for Christmas (Well, she got it over the summer but said it's a Christmas gift) It's a Jolteon plushie (They were out of Gardevoir Plushies) and I haven't let it go since she gave it to me (Thursday 12/15) A picture of it will be on my Twitter Page ([Shift+2]FFNinja727)**

 **Take care, and remember; Don't Die!**


	10. Chapter 9: The MegaJacket - TeamGalactic

**Merry Christmas, happy holidays, and happy New Year everyone!**

 **I apologize in advance if this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest, but I've been busy with other things.**

 **(Okay, no I haven't. I've just been lazy. Sorry)**

 **Anyways, I hope you all got something that you wanted for Christmas, or Hanukkah, or whatever you celebrate! (If you don't celebrate, I wish you a happy New Year!)**

 **So I guess that I'll leave the Taking with Fans chapter thing up for a while longer... But here it is! Chapter 9 of Gardevoir's Retribution! Happy Reading, fans!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

The Mega Jacket and Team Galactic

* * *

As I enter the city, I feel surprised when I see that all the buildings, except for the Pokécenter, look old and creepy. I catch up to Ninja and we walk along side each other until a voice calls us. "Ah- Hey you two!" I look towards the voice and smile to see the old man waving us over.

 **Hello, sir.** I say. **Can I have my jacket back? We need to get going as soon as we can.**

"Ohoho of course you can! It's your jacket, after all. But I did promise something for the little Kirlia, and here it is!" He says, stepping inside his house for a second before returning with something wrapped in cloth. "This is a Dawn stone. It will evolve you into a Gallade when you touch the stone, so when you're ready, just remove the cloth and touch it." He says, giving the stone to Ninja, who takes it in his hands with care.

 **Thank you, sir!** he says, smiling at the old man.

"Ah- and your jacket. I didn't want to harm the stitching, and I noticed that there was a Key Stone embedded in the zipper, so I just infused the Gardevoirite into the zipper's metal." He says, handing me my jacket.

 **Sir, I cannot thank you enough.** I say, grinning as I take the jacket and put it on. **But, how did you infuse the metal with the stone?**

"Ohoho that's an old family secret." he says with a wink. "Don't want anybody to go around and infuse metals with stone."

We say our goodbyes and I start to head back the way we came before Ninja calls to me. **Katelyn, it's getting late. Where are you going?**

I turn and notice that the sun is very low over the horizon. **Sorry Ninja, I thought that it was earlier. I guess we can get a room at the Pokécenter.** I say, walking towards the Pokécenter.

We both enter the Pokécenter, and I set us up with a room. Ninja goes to the room with our stuff as I go over to a nearby phone. I pick up the receiver and call Ian's mom to tell her what happened. She has tears in her eyes when I tell her that Jirachi has been stolen. **Well… Nobody ever said that this would be easy. And don't worry, even if it's the last thing I do, I will get Ian back.**

"Thank you, Katelyn. I know you love him more than anything… And I know that he feels the same way about you. A mother always knows, after all." She says, trying to smile. "I'll have Skyla pick you up in a helicopter tomorrow. She'll take you to an Airport where you can fly to Sunnyshore city."

 **Wait, Skyla is in Kalos right now? Why didn't she fly us here?** I ask.

"Well, she flew in before the Unova League. There was a friend who had an injured flying-type." Ian's mom says. "I know you don't like many people in one area, Katelyn, but thank you again for doing this. Take care now." She says, smiling.

I return the smile. **You too.** I say before hanging up the receiver. I walk into the room to find Ninja watching TV. I chuckle slightly before flopping down in one of the beds. **Ah, Ian…. I can't wait to be back in your arms…** I say to myself, blocking Ninja out. **It's been too long since you've held me… Since I've heard your voice. I mean, not in a dream. Physically, in the real world.** I pause. **I love you, Ian. The Savior of our world.** I say before pulling the covers over me and closing my eyes, thinking of how much I miss him…

* * *

 _The Next Day…_

I can feel myself start to awake, but I try to stay asleep for just a while longer. Sadly, it doesn't work. When I open my eyes, I see that I'm cuddling with a pillow. I blush and push the pillow away, looking around the room. I see that Ninja is laying in his bed staring intently at the Dawn Stone wrapped in cloth. **You can evolve whenever you want to, Ninja. And you've been staring at that Dawn Stone ever since we got it, so I'm wondering; Why haven't you decided to use it yet?** I telepathically ask him.

His gaze doesn't break when he replies; **I don't know… I guess I feel like now isn't the time to evolve. I don't know what, but something's telling me that I should wait.**

 **Well, whatever the case is, I know you'll be a very powerful Gallade. Or, I mean, you can become a Gardevoir if you want.** I say to him, grinning slightly.

His head snaps towards me. **You know I don't like being in something that looks like a skirt… People always think I'm a girl. I don't think being a Gardevoir would help my case.** he says, gesturing to my body which still is beneath the covers.

 **Well if you become a Gardevoir, your Psychic would become even more powerful than it already is.** I say as I start to get out of bed.

As I'm making my bed, Ninja replies. **Well… I'll still know Psychic as a Gallade. Plus I think I'd look cool!** he says, getting out of bed and grinning.

I laugh at his response. **Of course you'll look cool. Now c'mon and make your bed, Skyla should be here soon.** I say after glancing at a clock next to the beds.

A few minutes later, we're on the roof of the Pokécenter as the helicopter begins to land. "It's good to see you again, Katelyn! I just wish the circumstances were better…" Skyla says when I put the headset on my head with some difficulty.

 **You know I don't need this headset to talk to you, right?** I tell her telepathically.

"Yeah well… You need to be able to hear me. Plus it's kind of a tradition to wear headsets in helicopters." Skyla replies as the helicopter begins to ascend.

After flying in silence, save the sound of the helicopter's engine, I ask Skyla what's been on my mind since yesterday; **So do you know anything about people dressed in spacesuits with light-blue hair?**

She glances over at me. "Yeah, that's Team Galactic. They're a team of jackasses who tried to rebuild the galaxy in their boss's image. They took people's Pokémon and tried to harness the power of Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. But they were defeated by a skillful Pokémon trainer who, alongside Giratina, destroyed Team Galactic's plan. This was years ago… I don't know how you didn't hear about it."

 **You forget; I wasn't with humans until 5 years ago. Come to think of it… I was only 11 when I first saw a TV screen.** I reply, remembering how Ian had helped me.

"Oh yeah… Sorry, I'm used to Pokémon being with humans." Skyla replies, seeming embarrassed.

 **Don't worry about it, Skyla.** I say to her, giving her a thumbs-up. She doesn't say anything else, and I start to reminisce about how Ian swore to protect me…

* * *

 _Flashback: About 5 years ago_

 _Ian and I were wandering through Petalburg Forest, trying to find our way out. I hadn't been with him long, so I was just beginning to trust him. I stayed silent, walking beside him as he tried to figure out how to get out. I saw something in the trees that looked shiny, so I walked deeper into the forest to find it. When I came to where I saw the shiny object, I was stunned to see that the forest opened up to a small clearing, and in the center was a golden Nugget._ ** _Ooooh shiny…_** _I said, walking towards it. I stopped in front of the Nugget and picked it up. When I did, I heard a loud cry. I looked up to see about 50 Taillow in the trees, all looking at me. They did not look happy. I began to walk backwards, but the instant I took a step backwards, all of the Taillow began to swoop down and attack me. I tried to run, but they slammed into me and sent me crashing against a tree. I screamed for Ian inside my mind as the Taillow kept on attacking me. Not even 5 seconds later, Ian comes barreling out from the forest with Treecko beside him, attacking the Taillow. Ian ran to me and scooped me up in his arms, shielding me from the Taillow. I saw him wince with pain every time a Taillow slammed into his back._

 _"Treecko, return!" He shouted when he saw Treecko getting overrun with Taillow. He hurriedly stuffed the Pokéball into his pocket and began to run away from the Taillow, not following a specific path. He could have been running for hours, I can't recall, but he came to a stop at a dead end with the Taillow still close behind. As the first Taillow slams into him, he threw himself against the wall of trees and protected me with his body._

 ** _Why are you doing this, Ian?!_** _I asked him, tears beginning to form in my eyes._

 _"Katelyn, I made a silent vow when I first rescued you. I saw how pained you were, and I never want you to experience that pain again. You were close to death, so I vowed to never let any harm come to you." He says, attempting to grin as the Taillow slam into his body. "As long as I'm around, you won't be harmed." After he says this, he curls into a ball, covering me with his body, taking the full blows of the Taillow._

 _I felt the tears drip from my eyes as his vow echoed within my mind. It filled me with a strange feeling that I couldn't understand at the time, but it caused me to throw my hands to the side, pushing all of the Taillow away and creating a protective bubble around Ian and I. When he doesn't feel the Taillow slamming into him, Ian looked around to see my bubble. I concentrated hard on the Petalburg Pokécenter, and suddenly we were there, still inside the bubble. Inside my mind, I also said a vow._ ** _I also vow to never let any harm come to you, Ian._** _I remember seeing Ian pass out before I do, and I remember how I had an urge to be closer to him, even though he was basically around me._

* * *

 _Present Day_

"Hey, we're approaching the airport. I've got you two tickets to Sunnyshore city," Skyla says, bringing me out of my reminiscent state. "The flight leaves soon after we land, so I'm going to have the airport attendants take you directly to the plane." Ninja and I both nod our heads in understanding.

Soon, we're sitting next to each other next to a window. I look out the window as the plane begins to take off. I silently say goodbye to Jason, Celic, Jenny, and Nicole, then prepare myself for the long flight ahead of us…

* * *

 **So that's the chapter.**

 **I'm not that good at ending the chapter... So I guess that I'll see you (Hah I can't see you guys because I can't see through the computer) in the next chapter! Take care, and Remember; Don't Die!**

 **~Ninja (The writer, if you didn't know)**

* * *

 **(Lol I went overboard with the Line thing)**


	11. Chapter 10: Familiar Sights

**I'm sorry.**

 **I've been lazy as fuck and haven't posted another chapter for "Gardevoir's Retribution" in forever...**

 **Also I'm sorry this chapter is short, but I wanted to get something out.**

 **So happy reading and staying with me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Familiar Sights

* * *

I awake to Ninja shaking me slightly. **Mmhf… What is it?** I ask him groggily. **I was having a good dream… The first in a while…**

 **I could tell. People around us could tell as well.** He says quietly. **You were hugging the air in front of you and mumbling Ian's name.** My eyes shoot open as I feel myself turn a deep shade of crimson. I look around the plane cabin to see more than a few faces staring at me.

 **Damn it... Do you know how long is left on our flight?** I ask him, masking my embarrassment.

 **We should be landing shortly. They made the announcement a short while ago about preparing for landing.** Ninja replies, avoiding my gaze.

I gather some things that I took out during the flight and put them away. Then I tilt Ninja's head up towards me to look him in the eyes. **Why are you not meeting my gaze?**

His response is sent directly to my mind. **Because what I saw when you were asleep… I never want to think about it again.**

My eyes grow wider than they were before. **What… What was I doing?!** I say sharply to his mind.

He replies; **You were rubbing yourself. In… Two areas.**

I'm surprised at how dark the cabin is considering I must be glowing a bright red. **Uh… Let's pretend that never happened. Please.** I tell him. He nods his head as I feel the plane start to descend.

* * *

A few minutes later, we're exiting the plane on a floating walkway that heads towards the beach. As we're walking, Ninja speaks telepathically to my mind. **So what do we do now, Katelyn?**

 **Hmm… Well we need to get to Veilstone city. So I suggest that we leave Sunnyshore and head East until we get to Lake Valor.** I say remembering the last time I was here with Ian. Ian… I shake my head before my thoughts get carried away. **After that, we need to head North and soon we'll be at Veilstone. I'm guessing that Team Galactic is trying to make a comeback or something like that.** I let out a sigh. **This feels like Unova all over again… Some evil team trying to take over the world. And somehow the responsibility of saving it landing on us…** I stop talking as we step off the walkway onto the sandy beach. I grin remembering the last time I was on this beach.

 **Well, it's pretty dark. We should probably look for a place to stay.** Ninja says before I can reminisce.

I nod my head. **I'm familiar with the Nurse Joy here. She'll give us a room to stay the night in.**

 **Wait, you've been here before?** He sounds so surprised that I glance over at him as we head towards the Pokécenter. **You said where we need to go like you remember exactly where everything is.**

 **Did I forget to mention that Ian and I traveled around the regions before you were born?** I ask, generally confused. I thought that I had told him that Ian and I were adventurers. I must not have.

 **Well you've mentioned that you've been to other places, I just didn't realize that you came to Sinnoh before.** Ninja says, defending himself. A grin spreads across my face.

 **I'll tell you stories about our travels when we get Ian back.** I say, ruffling his hair.

* * *

 _The Next Day…_

I open my eyes to see the sunlight trickling through the curtains that overlook the water. It was one of the few peaceful awakenings that I've had in the last few days… So I cherish the moment. I slide my legs out of bed and let my feet gently touch the carpet as I fall backwards. I extend my arms to the side and close my eyes, smiling at the dream I had. It wasn't a dream. I saw Ian again and he was training with MewTwo, who actually is very nice. **I know you'll be able to prevent what's about to happen, Ian.** I say to myself before getting out of the comfortable bed. Before I move a few feet, my stomach rumbles loudly and I blush even though nobody is in the room except me. **I guess I need something to-** My thought is cut off by the realization of what's happening. **WAIT NOBODY IS IN THE ROOM EXCEPT FOR ME.** I rush over to Ninja's bed and rip the covers off, trying to see if he's under them. He isn't. **HOW THE FUCK DO I LOSE MY OWN SON?!** I scream at myself inside my mind. I grab Ian's backpack and throw the jacket on as I rush out the door, taking all my stuff. I try to psychically link my mind to his, and it works. I try to talk directly to him. **Ninja? Where are you?** I ask him.

 **Katelyn…? Is that you…?** He asks.

 **Better believe it is. Where are you?** I ask him.

 **I… I don't know. I just woke up. All I know is I'm in some sort of container.** He pauses for a second. **I think I'm in a truck. It's not moving. I'm still in Sunnyshore; I can smell the ocean. I'm going to try to get out of this container, so hold on a second.** The link is gone for a few seconds before I hear him respond. **Well I'm out of the container. They put me in a cardboard box… Like that will stop a Kirlia from escaping.**

 **Ninja, this is serious. Don't let them take you away.** I say as I burst out of the front of the Pokécenter. I look around and see a white and blue truck parked near the exit of Sunnyshore. **It's Team Galactic.** I say, remembering their colors.

 **Wait, Katelyn this could be a free ride to their headquarters. Here, jump in the back. I'm opening it now.** The back of the truck opens enough for me to enter the back.

I'm stunned by his suggestion. **I mean, that would work. Okay, I'll be there in a second.** I run the distance to the truck and toss my backpack inside then squeeze my way inside. As soon as I'm inside, the door shuts, cutting off all the light. **Ninja are you here?** I call out quietly. Suddenly the darkness subsides into light and I'm temporarily blinded. I stumble around and hear something that sounds like electricity start up. As I regain sight, I see a yellow Pokémon in front of me holding two spoons and two spacemen. Team Galactic.

"Wow you were right. The Gardevoir did come for the shiny Kirlia." One grunt says.

 **I'm going to give you 3 seconds before I turn you both into piles of whatever you scum are made of to tell me where Ninja is.** I say, extending my hand. My hand doesn't go far, though. It's stopped by a barrier that I can't see, but when I touch it, the area near my hand is dark.

"I think that thing is trying to threaten us." The other grunt says.

 **They can't hear you.** The Alakazam says. **You're trapped inside a forcefield projector that extends an invisible barrier that was derived from the research of Dark-type Pokémon. In other words, you can't use any Psychic abilities outside of that barrier. And as for the Kirlia, well, he's right over there. In another one of those.** He nods towards the corner of trailer.

 **He wouldn't lead me into here.** I say. **How the fuck did you get him to do that.**

 **He didn't. I sensed you trying to link to his mind and redirected it to me. I merely acted like him.** The Alakazam says. **Our boss has plans for you two, so we must be hasty. Ta-ta now.** He walks towards the front of the trailer and cuts off our psychic interaction.

I put my back to the invisible barrier behind me and slide down the wall. I was played. They captured Ninja and I… There's no way that I'll be able to escape unless they fuck up. I feel the truck start to move as Ninja and I are taken away to the headquarters for Team Galactic.

* * *

 **So that's that. Hopefully I'll post the next chapter soon!**

 **So take care and Don't Die!**

 **~Ninja**


	12. Chapter 11: Team Galactic HQ

**And it's time for another chapter! Yay I'm not as lazy as I thought!**

 **I don't really have any updates on my life, so hope you enjoy the chapter! Happy Reading!**

 ****BOLD is for thoughts and/or telepathy****

 ****I do not own Pokemon****

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Team Galactic HQ

* * *

As I sat with my head resting on my legs, I thought about how stupid I was to think that this wasn't a trap. **How did he know that they were going to their headquarters. That's when I should have realized it.** I say to myself, facepalming while doing so. **Damn it how could I have been so** ** _stupid_** **.** I glance over towards where Ninja is being held captive to see that he has just woken up and been informed by the Alakazam of his situation. I can see him try to talk to me, but I shake my head. I want to tell him it won't work. He gives up after a few minutes and mirrors how I'm sitting. I glance around the back of the truck and take in what's around me. The grunts are sitting on some boxes near the back of the trailer playing what seems like cards while the Alakazam walks around near our cages, inspecting some science equipment. I look around for any way to get out and spot a cable running from Ninja's cage to a silent generator in the opposite corner. I glance at the base of my cage to see a cable running from it to another generator as well.

The Alakazam walks over to me and reads my thoughts. **Yes, you both have dedicated generators. There's no way that you can possibly disable even one inside of that forcefield. And if you do find a way,** he taps his head with a spoon. **I'll soon find out too.**

 **I don't know who you think I am, but I'm stronger than you think.** I say to him quickly before shutting him completely from my mind.

He laughs. **Even if you remove me from your mind, I can still read-** He is cut off when he realizes that he can't read my mind.

I allow him to hear what I say next. **What? Gardevoir got your tongue?** I smirk. **Like I said; I'm stronger than you think.**

 **That may be true, but I can still hurt you.** He says, grinning. He moves over to a control panel and turns a few knobs. A split second later, I feel electricity run through me. An idea pops into mind as I see the display on the generator show that power is draining.

I act like the electricity is harming me slightly. **What, is that all? A little electricity running through me? I've had worse.** I say, taunting him. He frowns and increases the voltage. I feel a little pain but I see the power indicator on the generator start to drain a little faster. I start to stammer. **I-I-I-I-Is that a-a-a-all you c-c-c-can d-d-d-do?** I say, feigning pain. He frowns even further and I see in his eyes that he doesn't want to turn that knob further. He looks behind him at the generator to see the indicator draining. **Shit.** I think to myself, but I'm surprised when he smiles at the generator and nods at me, turning the knob up to full. I ignore that for the time and let the electricity flow throughout my body and direct it towards my fist. I slam it into the invisible barrier right when all the electricity is sent into me, and the barrier explodes, sending Alakazam and the two grunts to the ground. I trap the grunts and Alakazam in a barrier and then rush over to Ninja's cage and punch the release button on the console. The barrier disappears and he stands up, looking around.

 **Well… That worked well.** He says, grinning at me.

 **You're awfully cheerful for being locked up in a cage.** I say to him before turning towards the Alakazam and grunts. The grunts are knocked out, but the Alakazam is up and fiddling with a communication device.

From the device, I hear " _What's going on back there? Is everything alright?_ "

Before I can do anything, the Alakazam replies. **Yes. The Gardevoir tried to escape but I detained her. She's back in another cage.**

I stare at him as he stands up, dropping the communication device. **Why the hell did you lie to him?**

He grins at me, then kneels, bowing his head. **Because I read your mind and saw what you know. Your love is Ian, our savior.** He says, still bowing. **I read everything you know. Arceus wants to rid this world of people and Pokémon, and while some deserve it, I wanted to be rid of these Team Galactic assholes. Is there anything I can do to help you, Katelyn?**

I'm stunned by his words, but sigh. **I can tell you're not lying. I'm guessing we can count on your help.** I stand up and look directly at him. **Ninja and I need to talk to Jirachi. We need to revive Ian.**

 **I know that much. Jirachi is in Team Galactic's possession.** He says, standing up. **I've already told the driver that you're inside a cage, so we can use that to your advantage.** He closes his eyes and thinks for a minute. **Okay, I could keep you in that spare cage and you two could pretend to be captive. The leader of Team Galactic is calling all the grunts and executives to a meeting in the headquarters, so you can escape the cages then. That will be at 12. Jirachi should be in the captive area as well, so you should be able to find her. You all can escape and then make your wish. Unless you think you, Ninja, and Ian can take on all of Team Galactic. But I'd advise against summoning him there; he might be weak.** He pauses for a moment. **That's one option.**

I think silently for a moment, then remove the barrier between us. **That one will work. Thank you.** I say to him before walking over to Ian's backpack and grabbing a spare Pokétch and sliding it into one of the jacket's pockets.

 **I just ask one thing… Can I take my Pokéball from this asshole?** He says, gesturing to one of the grunts.

I shrug. **You do you. I certainly won't stop you from releasing yourself from him.** He grins and takes the Pokéball from the grunt and hides it inside one of the crates.

 **They might wake up soon. If you will, Katelyn, please step into this forcefield projector.** He says gesturing to one of the platforms near the generators. I step inside the circular base and he presses a few buttons on the console to activate the forcefield. He leads Ninja over to his forcefield and does the same. Then he goes about his business cleaning up the mess of the forcefield projector that I destroyed.

* * *

 _Two Hours Later_

* * *

The truck begins to slow as I'm jerked from my thoughts. The rest of the truck ride was uneventful, although the grunts were pissed when they woke up. They sent electricity through my body for a few minutes, but quickly became bored and went back to their card game. I kept glancing at Ninja to make sure he was okay, and every time I looked at him, he grinned back. The back of the truck opened and I look out to see what looks to be a warehouse. The forcefield platform below me is suddenly lifted into the air and I glance over at Ninja again to see that he is also floating. The Alakazam floats the platforms out behind the grunts and himself. I look around when we enter the warehouse to see more than a few grunts and a man with spiky dark blue hair watching us. "Good job you two. Put them with the rest." He says in his deep and calm voice.

I instantly picked him out as the leader.

The grunts walk towards a warp pad with us following behind. The warp pad transports us to a dark area lit up by displays on both sides of the corridor. We are escorted down the corridor to two bigger forcefield projector platforms. We're lowed into our own cages and the smaller forcefields are turned off when we are secured. The grunts and Alakazam leave, but Alakazam gives us a quick wink before following the grunts. That leaves us alone. I take out the Pokétch and glance at the time. _11:45_. I look over to Ninja and mouth the numbers. He nods his head and sits down, waiting for me to continue with the plan. I had thought about how I was going to escape the forcefield and realized that someone had to turn on the electricity for it to work. Alakazam had set it so that my cage would release electricity when something touched the barrier. I had to make sure nobody was around when I touched the barrier so they couldn't alert anyone. To pass the time, I sat down and thought about past times with Ian. I close my eyes and remember everything about him; his face, his height, his hair, his clothes, his personality, everything that makes me love him. I remember everything we've been through together as our bond has strengthened. I feel a warmth in my heart as all the feelings come back to me. I smile and open my eyes and look at the Pokétch again. _12:05_. **Show time.** I say to myself as I stand.

As I stand, I notice the zipper on Ian's jacket glowing a slight mixture of blue and pink. I feel an energy that I've felt only once before flow over me as I become enveloped in a blinding light. I close my eyes and open them only when I feel the light has disappeared. I look over at Ninja to confirm what I thought. **I Mega Evolved.** I grin at the extra power that I feel flowing through me. Even though I know my evolution strengthens my special attack, I know my Thunder Punch will be stronger than it was before. I place my left hand on the barrier and feel the current flow through me. I direct it to my right fist as I bring it back, ready to break the barrier. I feel extremely powerful as I charge up the Thunder Punch. I feel almost invincible. I smile as I punch with all my might at the forcefield.

The force of the punch shatters the barrier and causes the platform projecting the forcefield to explode under my feet. I protect myself from the explosion with a psychic bubble, but I feel as though the explosion wouldn't have done me any harm. I remove the protective bubble and disable Ninja's entrapment with a wave of my hand before I de-evolve. **Why didn't you stay like that?** Ninja asks me when he jumps down from his platform.

 **It's harder to run in that form. I mean, I could have levitated but where's the fun in that?** I say, grinning. We run the opposite way we entered the holding area and released all the Pokémon from their entrapment, but no sign of Jirachi. At the end of the corridor I look back to see all the Pokémon waiting around. I see a few Kirlia and Abra and an idea forms. **How many of you can teleport?** I ask them. Every Kirlia and Abra raises their hand before I tell them to take as many Pokémon as they can and teleport out. They all teleport at once and the corridor seems quieter than it was.

 **We still need to find Jirachi… Where do you think she could be?** Ninja asks as we walk towards the entrance to the corridor.

 **My guess would be somewhere secure. She might be in that Boss guy's room.** I say before we step onto the warp pad. I see Ninja nod his head before we are transported to the garage area.

As we enter, I see a few grunts moving some boxes. "HEY!" One shouts as he spots us, dropping the box. He runs to press a button on the wall, but he is suddenly thrown back by psychic. I glance at Ninja to see if he did it, but he shakes his head at me. I look over towards where the grunt was to see Alakazam twirling a spoon around.

 **Miss me?** He says, grinning. **I got some info before I could get away from the grunts; Jirachi is being held in Cyrus' office.** He walks towards us, throwing a hand out and knocking out the other grunt.

 **Do you know the way?** I ask him, not completely trusting him.

 **I do, but you're not going to like it.** He replies grimly. **His office space was moved to behind the assembly room…**

 **…** **and that's where everyone is right now.** Ninja says, completing his thought. **Great.**

 **And I have even more great news; Cyrus is leaving immediately after the meeting to Snowpoint city. He's going to go to the temple of the titans. My guess is he's going to attempt to resurrect the titan trio and Regigigas.**

 **Well then we have to stop him before he leaves.** I say, looking towards a set of warp pads. **How do we get to the assembly room?**

 **Through that pad over there.** He points to a green warp pad by the corner. **But you're going to need a distraction. I won't be enough of one.**

Right on cue, a bright light forms between us. Another Gardevoir alongside a Lucario, Kadabra, Staravia, and a Gabite step from the light. The Gardevoir grins at me before saying **Did you miss us? We're here to help.**

I take a step back. **I didn't see you in the group that we let out of here.** I say while narrowing my eyes at her.

 **Relax, I was one of the Kirlia. After the teleport, we all decided that we would send some back to fight. I had a Rare Candy on me and I really wanted to get payback, so I ate it and now here I am along with my fellow captives.** She says, gesturing to the others and grinning.

 **Well, I guess that will be a distraction.** I say before walking over to the warp pad. **Ninja and I will sneak around while you guys attract all the attention.** We all step onto the warp pad. **Let's do this.** I say before the warp pad activates and takes us to the assembly room.

* * *

 **That's the chapter. Hope you all have a good day, so take care and Don't Die!**

 **~Ninja**


	13. Chapter 12: Everything that can go wrong

**Hey guys and girls, it's been a long time!**

 **I'm so very sorry for the lack of continuation of this story; I just lost inspiration for a while, but I found it again while reading a story from The Pokemon Writer called Life With A Pokemon. You should check it out, and tell J and L that I sent you!**

 **Right now, I would like to graciously thank every single one of you out there who are reading this story, stuck with it, and love it! I know there are other writers out there that are way better than I am, *Cough* Othros *Cough Cough* But I'm glad you chose to read this one! It would mean the world to me if you left a review if you have the time!**

 **I've rambled enough, so let's get into the chapter, and Happy Reading!**

 _Disclaimer:_

 _I do not own Pokemon, nor to I have any rights or claim it as my own. The only claim I have is to the people stated and created by me._

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Everything That Can Go Wrong…

* * *

Our distraction team bursts into the assembly room, sending various types of moves flying in every direction and causing mass chaos. I watch in awe from the rafters as the Lucario sends an Aura Sphere directly into a group of grunts, killing some and wounding the others.

 **Katelyn, we need to move! Remember their reinforcements will arrive shortly!** Ninja says, already halfway across the rafters.

 **Sorry!** I say as I start to walk across the small beam.

We had laid out our plan shortly after we exited the warp pad; Ninja and I would wait in the rafters before the other group began their distraction. They would attack the grunts before they knew what was going on, and while they were causing confusion, Ninja and I were to go swiftly across the rafters and drop down onto the podium where Cyrus stood, giving his speech to his followers. The others would teleport away with the Gardevoir and Alakazam before the grunts' reinforcements arrived.

Suddenly, an earsplitting alarm stops me in my place. "ALL UNITS, REPORT IMMEDIATELY TO THE MAIN ASSEMBLY HALL! INTRUDERS HAVE BEEN SPOTTED! I REPEAT…"

 **Katelyn, we need to hurry!** Ninja says in my mind. I start sprinting across the small beam when I catch up to Ninja. We look down at the podium to see that Cyrus has vanished from it. We drop down, slowing our fall by levitating, and look towards the only door.

 **I guess we follow him.** I say, determined to get Jirachi. I send the door flying off its hinges with Psychic as we run down the dark, narrow corridor. I glance to the side to see a picture of Mespirit in a holding tube whizz by. **What were they doing with the Lake Guardians…** I wonder to myself as we reach the end of the hallway. **Alright, this must be where Cyrus is.** I say, glaring at the door as I break it down with Psychic. Ninja and I enter the room to see Cyrus sitting at his desk with his hands clasped; Jirachi with its eyes closed floating inside a holding tube. **Cyrus, this is your only warning; hand Jirachi over to us or else.** I say, levitating myself a few inches off the ground with Psychic.

"Do you just so happen to be with that boy? The boy that brought down my glorious plan to create a new world with Giratina?" He asks, glaring at Ninja and me.

 **What the hell are you talking about?! No, just free Jirachi you bastard!** I extend my hand and throw his desk at the wall with Psychic.

He doesn't even flinch as it splinters against the wall. "Oh, so you must be the Gardevoir my grunts told me about when they got back from getting Jirachi from Kalos. No matter, I've gotten all the time I needed." He says, standing up from his chair.

 **What are you talking about?!** I say as Ninja also starts to levitate. As I extend my arm to encase Cyrus in a Psychic bubble, a warp pad activates and a woman with red hair enters the room with Alakazam, badly wounded.

"Here's the traitor, boss. We captured him after we killed the others he was with." The woman says, wiping a bit of blood off her cheek.

Ninja throws his arms out and tries to encase the woman in a Psychic bubble, but nothing happens. I try it on Cyrus, but the same result occurs. **What the hell…**

"So, it seems you didn't know. Our outfits are made of imported Mightyena fur. Your Psychic attacks won't work." Cyrus says, looking over his shoulder at us. "And it seems like you two are going to be a problem. I can't have that, now can I?" He snaps his fingers and two barriers appear around Ninja and I. "Don't worry, I'll deal with you two as soon as I deal with this one." He says, turning back to Alakazam. "Now… Why are you helping these two?" He asks simply with his arms behind his back as he walks slowly beside Alakazam.

 **Like I'd tell you.** Alakazam says telepathically, spitting out a small amount of blood.

"That…" Cyrus says as he reaches out and grabs Alakazam's arm. "Is the wrong answer." He says calmly as he rips Alakazam's arm off, causing Alakazam to scream and fall on the ground. I can only watch in horror because the barrier holding me has grown smaller and negates any of my attacks.

 **Ninja don't watch.** I tell Ninja as Cyrus throws Alakazam's arm to the other side of the room.

"Now… One last time." Cyrus says as he grabs Alakazam's head. "Why… Are you helping them? What is their goal?"

Alakazam smiles as best as he can. **Good luck.** He says to me before saying to Cyrus; **I'll see you in hell.**

Cyrus shakes his head before pulling up on Alakazam's head. I hear a snap and watch in a silent scream as this man pulls off a Pokémon's head with no emotion. He tosses the head aside like it's nothing before walking over to Jirachi's container and tapping a few things. "Mars, I'll leave these two to you. When you're done, call me and tell me what happened. I'll be in Snowpoint in a few days." He says before walking over to the Warp Pad with Jirachi's container following him.

"Roger that, boss!" Mars says, saluting Cyrus as he warps away. She turns to us. "Now, now. Let's see why you felt so inclined to mess with our Boss's plans." She says, walking over to a console. "Since around 100-200 milliamps will kill you… I think 70 milliamps will be good to start off with." A grin spreads across her face as she turns a dial and presses a button. Electricity flows through my body and I turn to the side to see that Ninja isn't taking it well. I act quickly and slam my hand into the barrier of the wall with Thunder Punch, instantly shattering it. I move quickly and slam another Thunder Punch into Mars, sending her flying into a wall, before I break Ninja's barrier.

He pants as I walk over to him, helping him stand. **Are you alright Ninja?** I ask, checking on him.

He smiles and nods, giving me a thumbs-up. I look back towards Mars to see that she has crawled over to a red button and slammed her face into it. "60 SECONDS TO SELF-DESTRUCT" Blares over the speakers.

I stand in shock before fully realizing what just happened. **SHIT.** I shout in my mind. **Ninja, hurry. We only have less than 60 seconds. You need to teleport us out of here!**

 **I... I can't focus on a spot to teleport to!** He says, starting to panic.

 **Damn, the shock must have messed with him too much.** I look around for a way out, only to see Mars laughing.

"You can't escape this! Even if you can get out, the explosion will still kill you! You can't protect yourself from this large of an explosion!" She shouts hysterically.

"30 SECONDS TO SELF-DESTRUCT!"

 **Ninja is there any way you can teleport anywhere?** I ask him. He nods his head after a few seconds.

"Oh no you don't!" Mars shouts, slamming her hand into another button, causing the entire room to become electrified, stopping our progress.

Between the crackling of electricity and the shouts of Mars, myself and Ninja, I hear the speaker say "SELF DESTRUCT IN 5… 4… 3… 2…" I grab onto Ninja as I hear "1!" and feel myself teleport.

I look around to see a Pokécenter interior, and before I pass out, I shout telepathically **Somebody please… Help us…**

* * *

 _Somewhere – Ian's POV_

I wipe sweat off my brow and grin at MewTwo. "How's that for lifting a rock?" I ask, looking at how far the huge boulder traveled after I threw it with Psychic.

 **You've definitely improved, Ian, but you've still got some things to learn. You've picked up how to use Psychic, but let's see if you can create a barrier.** He says before throwing a small pebble at me. I extend my arms and try to force Psychic into a confined space to block the pebble, but it only succeeds in slowing it down, causing it to land before my feet.

I fall down, feeling a headache coming on. "Damn it, what use am I if I can only use a few Psychic abilities before my brain feels like it's going to explode?" I ask nobody.

 **Hey, you've come farther than any human has.** MewTwo says, extending a hand. **You're the first who's even been able to use the power of a Psychic Type Pokémon.** I take his hand.

"What about the Psychic type trainers? I always see them levitating their Pokéballs before a battle." I say, standing up and rubbing my head with my other hand.

 **Don't be fooled, that's just a Psychic type levitating the Pokéballs.** He says before handing me some water.

"How does this work? Water in a place that shouldn't exist… That shouldn't be possible." I ask drinking the water. "Don't get me wrong; it's helping my headaches."

 **You, my friend, ask too many questions. One day that could get you killed.** He says, staring off into the distance.

"You don't know, do you?"

A grin spreads across his face. **At least you can see through people; that's gonna help.**

We stand in silence for a few moments before I ask; "How the hell did I get dragged into this situation? Five years ago, I just wanted to get my very own Pokémon and go on an adventure. Now I'm training my Psychic powers that I didn't even know I had so I can fight Arceus and save the world..."

 **Well, shit happens Ian. Arceus used to be kind, but he was betrayed by a human a long time ago. That corrupted his view on humans and caused him to hate them more than anything. Then some time ago, Arceus had an outburst and the legendary Pokémon had to step in and help stop him.**

"Yeah well, why me? Why am I the special one that has to save everything?" I pause for a second. "I don't mean to sound annoyed; I just want to know why I was chosen out of the billions of people." I add quickly.

MewTwo thinks for a moment before replying; **I don't know the answer to that. When we save her, you can ask Mew that question. She'll probably explain why.**

* * *

I walk over to where the boulder landed and place a hand on it. As my headache fades, I get an idea. I pick the boulder up, using Psychic to help me, and hurl it at MewTwo, then rush towards him. I see him extend a hand as he causes the boulder to explode. I jump through the smoke, ready to slam a fist into his face, but I see something glowing light blue before it slams into me, sending me flying.

As I'm continuously flipping in the air, I extend my hands to the side and use Psychic to slow my spin and descent, touching down gently on the ground, but facing the wrong way. I spin around and look at MewTwo to see that he has something circular and glowing on his arm. "MewTwo, what's that on your arm?" I shout as I sprint towards him to see the glowing thing that has appeared. As I get closer, I start to realize what it is.

 **This is a shield I created out of a barrier.** He says, holding his arm up for me to see. The edges are glowing a darker blue, but as it goes towards the center, it becomes a mix of dark and light blue flowing through the shield. **It's actually quite advanced to create a functional shield that stays on your arm, so you probably won't be able to do it soon.** He grins. **You may not even be able to do it, since you're a human. It takes most of my power to even keep it in this state.**

I poke the shield, feeling that it's hollow. "Hey, is it supposed to be hollow?"

 **Yeah, like I said; it's difficult to create this, even for me.** The shield suddenly shatters and disappears. **I haven't been able to create a completely solid one ever. And, as far as I know, I'm the only one who has even been able to form something like this.**

"A shield is cool," I state as I back away. "But what about a sword? I think that would be cool, considering it's a sword that you can create from nothing."

 **Well, I haven't tried it before.** He says, scratching his head. **I guess trying it wouldn't hurt.** He extends an arm out, palm facing the sky, as he closes his eyes. A blue line forms in the air, and as it tries to expand, MewTwo starts shaking vigorously before the blue line explodes and sends both of us flying.

As I recover from the explosion, I say out loud "Well, maybe it can hurt to try." As the smoke clears, I see MewTwo slam both his fists into the ground. "Hey, it's alright that you couldn't make a Psychic sword. You don't have to be that mad; you said it's hard to do so."

 **I wasn't doing this because I'm mad,** he says, picking up two stone-like objects from where he slammed his fists into the ground. **I did it to create these.** He tosses one of the objects to me and I catch it. As I inspect it, I see that it's a crudely made sword. **Since you seem to like swords, I guess we can practice using one. Maybe you'll be able to do it.** He says, teasing me.

I raise the sword to a starting position and grin. "I took a fencing class for a few years. I think I'll be okay."

MewTwo grins back, raising his sword differently than me. **Fencing is more… Refined. There are moves you can and can't do. With real swords…** he says as he slashes the air a few times. **You do what you can.** He lunges towards me, and I grin as I begin to swordfight.

* * *

 _Pokécenter - Katelyn's POV_

As I open my eyes, I see the shadow of someone standing over me. As my eyes adjust, I see that it's Nurse Joy. She smiles as she walks away from my bed, but before she can fully leave, I stop her with a question; **Where's Ninja.**

She turns around. "Don't worry, he's in the bed over there." She says, pointing to the only other bed in the room. "He's asleep right now, so I wouldn't recommend waking him."

 **Where are we?** I ask her, not taking my eyes off where Ninja lay. **And where is my stuff that I came here with?**

"Calm down. You're in Eterna City, and your backpack is right next to your bed." She says before asking a question; "May I ask where you came from? You looked like you've been struck by lightning."

I turn over and rummage through the backpack. **I came from Veilstone City. Team Galactic's headquarters, that is.** I say as I find what I was looking for, thankful that it's not somehow destroyed, and pull out the black hoodie that was once Ian's.

As I put it on, she asks another question; "Wait did you have anything to do with the explosion there?"

I stop and face her. **How do you already know about that? Haven't I only been out for an hour?**

"That happened yesterday… It's been all over the news. You've been asleep for almost two days."

 **Wait what time is it?** I ask her.

"It's currently 11:42 at night." She replies. "Say, you didn't cause that explosion, did you?"

 **Not directly, no.** I close my eyes for a second, realizing what happens when an entire building explodes. **Oh Arceus… How many people died?**

"Thankfully, none. There was some loud noises before the explosion, so the police force quickly evacuated the nearby area. Then they heard the alarm for the self-destruct and ran as far away as they could. Only a few people had minor injuries." She says, causing me to exhale. "I should leave you two to rest. You've probably been through a lot, and he's exhausted from the teleport." She nods towards Ninja, who is still asleep.

 **Nurse, you have no idea.**

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly were you doing at Team Galactic's headquarters?"

I sigh. **You didn't see the Unova League, right?** **Well it starts there…**

* * *

 **Before I continue on, I have to say that a user by the name of Soruinc has left a review on the previous story, and it was very offensive. But I have taken care of it in a very strongly worded response, and in the calmest way that I could.**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as well written as the other chapters, but I'll try to get the next chapter written and posted by sometime next week.**

 **I really have no excuse for not writing and uploading this chapter. To be honest, it's probably real life stuff! (Even I don't know!)**

 **I guess that's that. I wonder what will happen in the next chapter... Thinking about it gives me the chills!**

 **Take Care, and, as always, Don't Die!**

 **~Ninja**

* * *

 **P.S. You reading this down here. Thank you for reading this.**


End file.
